


Lost in Love and Time

by arcyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Felix Felicis, Full Moon, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Horcruxes, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mates, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Saving the World, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcyblue/pseuds/arcyblue
Summary: The war is lost and the only remaining member of golden trio, Hermione is thrown back in time when she is captured by Death Eaters. She lands in Marauders era where Lily is pregnant with Harry. Knowing the horrors that the future holds, Hermione is adamant to change the past and find a place for herself in the time where she is already the mate of a certain werewolf.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so bear with me guys. I donot own the characters in any way , they belong to JK Rowling. This is going to be a Remione (remusxhermione) timetravel fanfic. It will also include a friendship between the other characters and Hermione.

In hindsight, Hermione Granger, the muggleborn friend of Harry Potter, would have been fortunate if she were captured by Voldemort. The Dark lord wouldn't have dirtied his hand with her and would have simply gave her a quick and easy death. He would have mocked , humiliate and torture her for a few minutes. Distracted by more important matters, there would be a simple Avada Kedavra, and her life would end with a flash of electric green. But one thing that she wasn't, was fortunate. No, she was going to have a slow painful death. She had seen what this sadist bitch had done to Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were tortured to insanity. She bore a first hand account of her torture. The cursed Mudblood on her arm hadn't healed.

Hermione looked up for a moment, to see how close Bellatrix was. Her light hazel brown eyes locking with the perfectly black eyes for a brief second. But it was long enough to fill Hermione's body with fear. Bellatrix smirked mischievously at her before casting a nasty cutting hex on her leg, she had lost her footing and stumbled towards the ground before her.

The Death Eaters around her laughed enjoying the show. She pounced onto Hermione before she had the chance to realise what happened and pulled both arms behind her back, also pressing her knee ito her spine, to prevent her from escaping. She watched as the witch beneath her squirmed, screaming for help.

"Too late now, mudblood. They are gone now".

Shivers shot down her spine, feeling Bellatrix's breath in her ear, hearing her harsh words. But it was true. They were gone. Everyone was gone. Harry had sacrificed himself in hope that he could rid the world of the darkness. Ron died trying to protect his mother who was killed afterwards. The members of Dumbledore Army and the Order of Phoenix were slaughtered mercilessly. And she was left alone to painfully scumb to death.

"Draco, take her wand." She commanded.

Hermione looked up at the face of her former classmate. His face was ashen and eyes filled with fear. For a moment , she felt that she saw moisture in his eyes but her thoughts were lost as intense pain shot through her body. It was like every nerve in her was filled with burning acid and she screamed out. After what felt like ages , the cruciatus was removed.

"You should know better Mudblood than to look up at someone so above you."

Hermione kept quiet.

"What's the matter filth? Don't feel like talking?". Hermione's head was jerked up, as Bellatrix pulled her hair. She had to bite down her tongue to stop from screaming. But the pain must have shown on her face as Bellatrix sneered , "Not so brave now ,are we?"

"I have nothing to say to you and nothing, you do will make me say otherwise".

Bellatrix's hand came straight down, and struck Hermione's cheek. Her nails, catching her skin and left scratchmarks. "You do not speak to me like that! You will speak with respect to a woman of high class and the purest of bloods like mine!. Not like you deserve the right to speak to me at all, with a blood like yours".

Hermione winced slighty, her cheek stinging from the slap. But she looked up at Bellatrix again and said confidently. "I don't have to speak to you any different from anyome else. My blood is exactly the same as yours and I am proud of who I am.

Bellatrix stared, madly down at her. Bewildered at the thought of someone being proud of being a mudblood. "Well you shouldn't be. You may think you are being brave and couragious. But you are just very stupid. Your blood is disgusting and it makes me sick to just be in the same room as you".

She smirked then kicked Hermione in the throat, to stop her from saying anymore. She cackled evilly before grabbing onto the rope, binding Hermione's hands together. Pulling her up to her feet, to drag her around so that she was within the circle of death eaters, Voldemort sitting on the front on a transfigured Throne. Without even looking at her, he stood up and started addressing his men who showed their enthusiasm on their victory. Sometimes he would cast cruciatus on her though she lost the count after the twelfth time. She lay take painful breath on the ground.

Although she remained silent, Hermione was screaming her lungs raw inside of her chest, a constant noise vibrating through her ears that made it extremely difficult to think clearly. Over the years she had found herself in a great deal of tricky situations, and with luck, skill and talent, she had always managed to get herself out of them (with a little help from Harry and Ron, of course) even when it appeared to be a case of achieving the unachievable. Nevertheless, the fact remained that she had not been facing the impossible back then; just immensely difficult circumstances. It had dawned on her that this, here and now was the absolute definition of impossible.

She had no wand.

She had no weapon.

She had no friends to protect her.

No Harry. No Ron.

Screw the legendary Gryffindor bravery; death suddenly seemed like the most appealing option in the world.

"My Lord." She heard a familiar voice which pulled her out of her unconsciousness. It was the same haughty and aristocratic voice, she had heard so many times.

"What do you want , Young Malfoy?"

"Revenge." He said in a voice full of malice. "The MUDBLOOD has dared to stand against me several times and I wish to punish her myself."

It wasn't unexpected for Hermione to expect such thing from Bellatrix or Lucius Malfoy. But she had not expected Draco to take part in her torture. At least, he could give her an easy death . He wasn't like Bellatrix.

"I can do that.." Bellatrix was cut short by Voldemort.

"Bella, you have had your fun. Let Draco has his." With a final crucio which lasted longer than the other Hermione heard Bellatrix move farther away from her. She took a long breath in her aching lungs as another pair of feet approached her.

Draco knelt down on his hinges as he pulled her hair to lift her face so that she was looking in his eyes. There was something in it that she hadn't seen before. Regret, apology , two things that didn't go well with Draco Malfoy.

"I am sorry." He whispered before sending a bone breaking hex on her wrist. He screamed out in pain.

The pain she understood but the apology she didn't. With her hair he pulled her on her feets. As his hands slid under her bloodied shirt, Hermione's eyes grew wide. Not because he was assaulting her but because she felt him tuck a wand on her jeans waist and her beaded bag. He smirked at her and whispered, "Good Luck, Granger. Make the world a better place." He kissed her forehead, pushed her back and raised his wand as a golden light shot through it.

She saw everything in slow-motion. Voldemort screaming and sending a green light at Draco, his body hitting the ground as the golden light surrounded her and enveloped.

The last thing she remembered before losing herself to death was a face. It had to be death since, there was no other way she could have seen him.

"Remus."


	2. Chapter 2

January 1980

It was a normal day for the members of the order of Phoenix. Everyone was gathered in the small cottage in the middle of the woods. This particular cottage was trusted to only selected few which included Dumbledore, Moody, Potters, Longbottoms, Bones, Prewett brothers, Benjy Fenwick, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It was a new safehouse which was established a few days ago after the rumour of a spy in the order was acknowledged.

Remus Lupin, the keeper of Lunarville , was sitting on a chair listening to Dumbledore talking about finding a new method of communication for the order members. They have already gone through it several times after every attack on the members. However they were yet to find out a way to achieve such thing.

On the particular day, Remus Lupin was suffering through a rather nasty headache. It was still a week before full moon and yet he could feel the PMS , pre moon symptoms. He felt a pair of eyes on him and as he raised his head, he saw Sirius looking at him a worried expression on his face. Now one Sirius Black reserved his care and worry for certain people and in all twenty years of his life, he had cared for only five people which included himself, James, Peter, Lily and now the tiny bundle of joy that was due in seven months.

Remus gave a small shake of his head to tell him everything is okay. Though Sirius didn't believe him, he turned his attention back to the meeting. It was at this moment that a golden light blinded everyone and when it was gone, there lay in its place a body of a woman. Being closest, Remus ran to her. It could be a member , although the members who knew the location of Lunarville were already in the room, it didn't cross his mind.

He pulled the girl on her and look down at her. She looked like a broken ragged doll. Her brown hair was plastered on her face with dust and mud and her whole body was covered in blood and grime.

"Remus." Remus almost jumped back at the sound of her voice but held her in place. How did the girl knew him? He was sure he had never met her. She turned around to see the rest of the order behind him.

"Gideon , go call Poppy. Tell her it is emergency." Lily said , her Healer instincts kicking in. "Remus , take her to a room."

Remus easily pulled her in his arms. The girl was light as feather. It seemed like she hadn't had time to eat properly in a long while. He placed the girl in one of the empty room in the cottage as Lily started on her. As the women shoved the men out, Sirius took her wand and bag in fear she could be an enemy.

It was an hour before Lily, Alice and Poppy left the room. Lily went straight to her husband as did Alice. Both women had tears in their eyes. Poppy looked miserable.

"What happened to the girl, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as the men tried to sooth their pregnant wife. Remus wanted to get in and stay with the girl till she woke up but held himself in place.

"Poor girl ,Albus. I wish she were dead ." Poppy said through tight lips. Never before had Remus heard the matron of Hogwarts infirmary speak such. Not even after the worst full moon that he had suffered. What had happened to the girl to make her say so?

"Her nerves are damaged due to multiple cruciatus. More than anyone ever seen." There were several gasps around them. Poppy ignored and continued, "There are several cuts which made her lose lots of blood, five broken ribs, a broken wrist and ankle. And she is starved."

A silence followed in which Remus gulped down the bile that rose to his throat.

"James, the poor girl. No one should suffer like that." Lily sobbed in his chest.

Everyone left the room , Remus reluctantly as his heart told him to go in but stopped by the nurse. The previous topic for discussion was forgotten as the girl became the new one.

"Is she one of ours?" James asked.

"No. She is not an order member." Dumbledore said.

"Then how did she know the location of this cottage. No one knows." It was Sirius. " She could be a death eater."

"She is a muggleborn, Sirius." Lily said.

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

Lily's eyes teared up and she refused to answer. James looked reproaching at Sirius who in turn looked confused about what he had done to offend her .

"Even if she is a muggleborn..."

"We know she is a muggleborn. We have a reason to say it." Lily cut in between Moody's sentence. Tears now on her cheek.

Remus wondered how could Lily tell it so firmly. It had already been confirmed that the girl hadn't woken up and it will be long before she does.

"We trust you Lily dear." Dumbledore said. "Alastor, there are more people in this world than Death Eaters and Order Members who are fighting in this war. Whoever this girl is has suffered too much already and we should give her the benefit of doubt. She will stay with order member to ensure her security from outer world and our security from her. Will anyone volunteer to accommodate the woman?" Dumbledore asked.

"She can stay at our flat. We both will keep an eye on her." Fabian said.

Gideon and Fabian were top Aurors of the Ministry. Remus knew they were more than capable to look after her. But for some reason, he didn't want the girl to be away from his sight. He had seen her near her death and wanted to protect her.

"She can stay here." He said for the first time since the girl arrived. Everyone turned to look at him. Remus Lupin was a reserved man. He very rarely spoke something with such conviction and therefore no one wanted to argue with him when he did. "Lily is a healer and can look after her. And James, Sirius and I will be here."

"Very well then. It seems that for the time being she will stay here at Lunarville. Although, take custody of her wand. One can never be too careful." Dumbledore said.

"Constant Vigilance." Moddy agreed.

Thus the girl found her place as a guest in the Lunarville.


	3. Chapter 3

The first night Remus found himself in the company of the stranger was the third night she had stumbled into their life. With just three more days to the full moon, he was finding it hard to ignore the scent of the girl that surrounded her room. She smelled like parchment , vanilla and roses. His senses were heightened and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Treacherously, his feet found its way to the room and since then he had spend his night sitting beside her bed, holding her hand.

"I didn't know you were here." Remus was startled by the voice of Lily and opened his eyes to find his friends standing infront of him. She was looking fondly at him while James and Sirius were smirking. Remus realised it was already morning and stood up. His body stiff due to sleeping while sitting but otherwise free of any pain that he might have felt with the coming full moon. It was a first. He mumbled a 'good morning' and walk past them to the kitchen. They followed him.

"You had us worried Remus." Lily said passing him a cup of hot chocolate. "I went to check in on you and you weren't there. You weren't anywhere in the house."

"Sorry." He really felt awful for causing her stress in her condition.

"It took a point me charm to find you." James shrugged in his cup.

Having enough, Sirius cleared his throat. "When are we going to acknowledge that Moony was sleeping with the pretty girl upstairs. Holding her hand." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at the red face of his friends.

"Looks like Moony fancies the nameless girl." James teased.

"Leave him you two." Lily glared with finger pointed towards the pair of friends. They covered their smirks with their cups.

Remus thanked Lily mentally, although he had been too quick in it. "Its about time you found someone Remus." James and Sirius snorted.

"Itsnotlikethat." Remus mumbled.

"Has the witch rendered you speechless Mr. Moony?" James questioned.

"I don't fancy her." He announced.

"Then what were you doing in her room? Tucking her in?"

"Her smell. It helps." He told them. Though seeing their still confused expression, he explained. "It helps Moony. It works like Calming drought. Helps to relax." And just like that he knew he was never going to see the end of it.

For the days that followed, Remus didn't have to hide till the full moon to go in her room to see her. His friends understood , although this didn't mean they refrained from teasing him.

It was the day after full moon , Remus was helping Lily who was tending to her wounds.

"You know why I have never allowed anyone of you boys to be here while I changed the bandages." Lily was speaking softly as she slowly removed the bandage on her arm. Remus wondered why so, she could have easily done that with a charm but Lily was doing it the muggle way.

"Have you wondered how I knew she was muggleborn?" She asked when Remus didn't say anything.

"I did." He said unsure of what else to say.

"It is horrendous Remus. Whoever did it is a monster." She said, fear evident in her voice.

"What is it, Lils? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that right?" He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know. Its just, I cannot help but think it could have been me in her place."

In that moment, the last bandage fell free from her arm and red angry scar was in its place. Sitting there on the nights before the full moon, Remus had wondered what were under those bandages but never in his worst nightmare could he have imagine anything like this. Ofcourse, the war have been growing in the world outside but was it really this bad that someone could be tortured by carving a slur in their arm.

"It is cursed. It won't heal." She answered the unspoken question.

Though Remus wanted very badly to scoop the girl in his arm and hold her close to his chest , Lily needed his comfort more in this moment. He pulled her into an embrace.

To say Lily was shocked would be an understatement. Remus Lupin was a reserved man. He never initiated physical contact with anyone beside the Marauders. In the past few years, Lily had tried to get him to open up but he had never hugged her. He had just returned her hugs.

"Oye Prongs, Moony has his hands on your girl." Sirius shouted from the gate.

"If it were you, I would have worried. But not from Moony." Prongs answered from beside him.

Lily rolled her eyes at their antics and took her side beside her husband.

The four friends watched from the door at the unconscious body of the girl who had suddenly fallen into their houses and woven her way into their lives. In his heart Remus knew he would protect her at any cost. The way he would protect James, Sirius , Peter , Lily and her child.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione knew she was dead. There was no way for the pain to stop otherwise and the pain had stopped. Whatever Draco had done, he had saved her. Maybe now I would see Harry , Ron and everyone else, she thought.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice next to her.

"She just stirred." A panicked voice said. It was familiar and she was suddenly filled with warm. Even if she wasn't dead. She was safe with people she knew.

"James, go inform the Order." A woman said. Her voice had the same warmth that Molly had. It made her want to cry for the woman who was a second mother to her. A single tear escaped her.

"You are awake?" Another voice said which made her snap her eyes open.

Standing infront of her was Sirius Black. Although he looked younger and complete. His twelve years in Azkaban had left him hollowed. Remus has always said that he was a shell of the man he used to be. He looked handsome and more like the heir of Noble House of Black that he was.

"Like what you see, kitten?" He asked. Again Hermione was taken back since this was what he had called her during their stay in Grimmauld Palace.

"I.. you look like someone I know." She said.

"Definitely I am the more handsome one." He puffed his chest.

Hermione nodded and looked down at her hand to see another hand in it. She had been holding it tightly. The hand was attached to a sandy haired man with bluish green eyes. She was surprised to see her ex professor look so handsome. It wasn't that Remus was not handsome in future. But whenever they had talked about the Marauders , he made it clear that James and Sirius were the more good looking and she wish she could see the older Remus just to tell him how wrong he was. He was as good looking as Sirius, if not more.

She remembered that she still was holding his hand and released him.

"I am sorry." She mumbled an apology.

"Its alright." He smiled at her softly.

"What is the date today?" She asked.

"23th January 1980. You landed here on the 2nd." He told her.

'Merlin's Beard, I had been twenty years in the past for almost a month now. But how did I come here? I had no time turner on me', Hermione wondered .

"Huh?" She asked an impatient Sirius, who was waving a hand infront of her.

"You name Kitten?"

"Her.. Hermione Granger." Though her mind was reprimanding her for meddling in time, her heart told her a different story. If her being in the past destroyed the future, then let it be. The future held nothing to protect. 'Make the world a better place' Draco had said. She would honor his last wish. She had knowledge that others didn't possess, here Dumbledore was alive and rest of the others as well. She looked at the two young men infront of her who were not long out of Hogwarts and promised herself that , she would finish the war before it started, no one will have to die unnecessarily.

Lily came to the room and announced that the order was downstairs. Remus offered to help her out but she declined politely. She had been independent for long enough to feel crippled in needing help to walk. Also, the fact that her wand was not here with her , proved that these people didn't trust her. As she stood on her feet, she winced. Her body was still sore.

By the time she went downstairs, she was out of breath and exhausted. Remus pulled a chair for her and she sat down beside him. Infront of her she could see many unknown faces , Sirius, Remus , Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody being the only one she recognised.

Beside Remus sat a man who had an uncanny similarity to Harry. Beside him was a woman with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes that hermione knew full well. She couldn't help but smile at the irony that Harry was recognised by these things and here she was recognising James and Lily with those. Next to Lily sat a Blonde hair witch and a brown haired wizard. There were two similar looking men beside Sirius who was on her other side. And finally there was a platinum blonde witch with blue eyes.

"Miss Granger, we were all surprised by your sudden arrival and the fact that you seemed to recognise a certain member of ours." Dumbledore pointed his head towards Remus.

Hermione didn't recall identifying Remus and was glad that this fact didn't compromise the cover she had chosen for herself. It wouldn't do her no good if people were to doubt her or force Veritaserum on her. She had the knowledge that would destroy the world if fell in wrong hands. Though she knew Dumbledore meant to do well, but over the years she had come to know that he was manipulative and didn't care about anything but greater good.

"Professor Dumbledore, if I may call you so sir" she asked.

There was a twinkling in the old man's eyes and she felt proding in her mental walls. She firmly pushed him away. The man was really an old coot as Ron said.

"I will be much willing to talk if you stop trying to get into my head." He chuckled on being told and withdrew from her mind.

"Forgive an old man his curiosity." He said, "and call me Albus."

"Albus." She nodded at him and started her story. "My name is Hermione Granger. I am a seer. I had recently seen something which holds the power to win this war. However, before I could even think it through, the Death Eaters found out. I was tortured for information in hope that I will tell them my vision." She told them the story she had forged in hope it would give her reason to know the future that she did so well.

"And why should we believe you?" Moody asked.

"I knew you wouldn't Alastor." She said. Though surprised on being identified by the young woman, he wasn't taken back. He was an Auror and maybe she could have heard about him. "Constant Vigilance, isn't it? I know things about you, Dumbledore, Minerva, James and Lily, Sirius and Remus. Sorry I haven't seen you all before." She told the other people in the room. The name she had taken were all surprised.

"And what makes you think you know all of us?" Sirius asked.

"I know you had muggle posters in your bedroom in Grimmauld Palace." She said.

"Anyone from my family could tell you that. That makes you a death eater." He said.

Hermione thought for a while. She didn't want to say anything about their animagi or Remus' lycanthropy.

"How about, I solemnly swear I am upto no good." She said after a while.

The faces of the Marauders turned ashen white. While the others looked in confusion.

"I know about the greater good and what it cost you." She said which made Dumbledore lose the twinkle in his eyes.

"I know that the boy who lived in Spinners end told you that you are a witch. He and you snuck in to see a letter your sister had written to Dumbledore. I won't take the name of the boy." Hermione told Lily and on her last sentence gave a pointed glance towards James.

Lily nodded. "There is no way anyone would know that. I haven't told even James."

"What are you hiding from us?" James asked.

"Nothing important. Just something from past." Hermione said before Lily had the time to look uncomfortable. She gave Hermione a thankful glance.

"So do I need to tell you people something more or are you satisfied?"

"I trust you."

"I find no reason for you to know what you know if you didn't have the sight." Dumbledore said.

"We believe you." The marauders said in once. Though each of them wondered what she had said about Dumbledore to make him believe.

"I suggest Veritaserum." Moody said clearly not believing her still.

"On one condition." She said.

"And why would we agree ?" The blond with blue eyes asked.

"Listen her , Marlene." Lily said

"I don't want you to ask any precise question about anything I know. "

"Why it can be helpful if you know how to defeat him." The man whom Hermione identified to be Frank Longbottom, Neville's Dad said.

"Mr. Longbottom, I will give you parts of my knowledge whenever you may need it. But giving out too much right now can be dangerous. So if you promise to let the person of my choice ask the question and not ask anything irrelevant, I agree to the truth serum." She said.

After a small discussion during which Hermione was shown out of the room, they agreed.

"Who do you want to interrogate you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had thought it would be Dumbledore who would be doing the questioning since he was the leader of the light. So when the witch said "Remus Lupin", the wizard was shocked.

'She trusts us.' Moony was elated.

She doesn't know what we are. Remus told him. He had felt a pull towards her when she was unconscious and now that she was awake it was stronger than before. It took all of his will power to not go and bury himself in her neck . She was beautiful, he hadn't realised earlier. Earlier it was just her smell but now everything about her called him. Her wild mane of hair and olive skin. She had a slim and beautiful curvy body. Her eyes were chocolate colour which he liked so much. And her lips looked so soft that he wished to...

No he wished nothing, he hold himself again and again. A Werewolf would never be worthy of the affection of her and once she will know what he is, she will be disgusted.

"Why him, kitten and not me?" Sirius asked pouting. Though it was what he too wanted to know, it irritated him that Sirius showed interest in her. Whoever Sirius want he got.

"Because he is smart and sensible and responsible." Remus couldn't help but blush at the compliment. He would make sure he didn't break her trust.

Lily dropped three drops of Veritaserum on her tongue and she turned to face him. Everyone was looking at them eagerly.

"Are you a death eater?" He asked.

"No." She said and he was relieved. Though he already knew the answer.

"Are you loyal to Voldemort?"

"No."

"Are you loyal to Dumbledore?" He asked.

"No." She said. Now everyone was looking at her in confusion. Everyone knew there was only two sides in this war. Voldemort and Dumbledore and according to her she was loyal to none.

"Then who are you loyal to?" He asked and saw Hermione turn towards Lily who was standing behind Remus.

"Me?" She asked bewildered.

"Your son." She answered. "I am loyal to your son and will do anything to protect him."

He saw his confusion reflect on the faces of his friends.

"Who are you fighting against?"

"Voldemort, death eaters and anyone who wants to hurt him and his family." She said pointing a finger towards Lily's stomach.

It was weird as everyone downed the information and the effect of Veritaserum wore off.

After a long silence, Sirius said , "Its a boy?"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his question and nodded at him.

"Yeah Moony. You owe me ten galleons now."

"You were betting on my kid." Lily fumed.

"And he won." Remus said bitterly.

"Gentlemen, we are getting distracted." Dumbledore said. "So Hermione, it seems we have no reason to doubt your intentions now. We will find out a place for you to live." He said and she nodded.

"You will live with us." James said and it wasn't an offer but a statement.

"That settles then." Dumbledore said. He held out his hand to offer her the two things Draco had left with her. Her wand and bag.

"Thank you." She said to everyone.

After the meeting was over, she found herself sitting on the dining table with the four of them.

"I hope I wasn't out of line " Remus asked hoping he hadn't offended the witch somehow.

"You were amazing Remus." She smiled at him. It looked beautiful on her. "I knew you would do great. Thats why I chose you."

Remus looked down at his plate to avoid the blush.

"Hermione, what does it mean, you are loyal to my son?" Lily asked.

"Your son will be a great man , Lily. I can follow him to death without questioning twice." Remus didn't miss the sad look of longing as she looked at her stomach. It was different from the loss that he saw on her face when she looked at him, Sirius , Lily or James.

"So tell us about you, kitten? You seem to know too much about us." Sirius asked.

"There isn't much to me. I am muggle born, my parents were dentists, I was homeschooled by a wizard who lived near our house. He taught me everything that is there to learn."

"So that is why we didn't see you in Hogwarts." James said. Hermione smiled fondly at him.

Unknown to Remus and the others, she was watching them carefully. They were all so same. Remus in eating his steak less cooked, Sirius eating in his almost aristocratic way. Chewing each bite carefully before graciously taking another bite. And James, he was so like Harry. Eating his food gulping down quickly. She had thought it was because of being starved by the Dursleys but apparently it was a inherited trait. She couldn't stop the tears and excused herself from the table before anyone could question, leaving her plate untouched.


	6. Chapter 6

After throwing up a strong silencing charm on the room, Hermione cried for the first time in a long while. She cried for all those who had died. She cried for all who lost their families and their love in the war. She cried for her friends. She cried for her parents who would never remember their daughter. She cried for Harry and Ron. And she cried for Draco.

'Make the world a better place' he had said. It was time for Hermione to act so. She would prevent all the death that she could. She summoned the 'Modern History: The First War' from her beaded bag and marked down all the deaths that had taken place. The McKinnons , Prewetts, Potters,and other people whom she could find on the book and with her memory. The only person the book missed was Regulus and Severus. Severus might not have been dead but he didn't have to die. He was a good man underneath all the pretense. And as far as she knew, Regulus was considered. She might need to talk to him first. She made a list of all the things she had to do to save everyone. However , apart from talking to both the Slytherins everything else could wait. The deaths hadn't started until 1981.

By the time she was done with her list Hermione was hungry she hadn't had had dinner earlier so she quietly went down there so that she could eat something if there had been any leftover the house was quiet and she had to put silencing charm on her feet to prevent the floor to make any sound when she went down stairs she was welcomed with a strong smell of chocolate.

"I didn't realise you will be awake. I didn't awake you , did I?" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Jesus. You scared me." She said as she went in the kitchen.

Remus was preparing some hot chocolate for himself.

"I was feeling hungry." She told him. "Is there anything left."

"Lily kept your plate in the fridge." He told her.

Remus looked at the witch as she ate her food. She was wearing an emerald green jumper with a small stag in the centre with an H. It was too big to be hers. Beneath her pajama shorts , he could see her white legs , the scars had already faded but there were some pink lines which would take a few days to go.

"Um, so why are you awake?" He looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Sometimes I have trouble sleeping." He told her truthfully only skipping the fact that it was due to his lycanthropy. He knew it very well that he will have to steer clear of the witch from the next day as his symptoms will begin the next day. It always happens that way. Since a week before full moon, Moony would fight him to gain control of the body. So lest he let the witch know that he was a Werewolf , he would avoid her. He was thankful for having a chance to talk to her.

"Do you have books anywhere here?" She asked when she finished her plate and Remus could help the grin that plastered on his face. Lunarville did have a library however it was only Remus who ever went in there. The other Marauders had no interest in reading.

"Come with me." He poured the hot chocolate in two mugs. He had been knowingly delaying it so that he could offer one to her. She quietly followed him as he made his way to one of the lesser used part of the house. It was quieter in comparison. he opened the door with his shoulder and placed the cups on the table that sat infront of the couch.

He turned to look at the witch who was looking around at awe. He was quite happy with the gleam in her eyes and fascination on her face. It looked like she had seen something extraordinary. Though he liked the library but it wasn't something that great for her to be that enraptured by it. He wasn't complaining though. The walls all around were shelves holding a variety of books, all from Potter's and Longbottoms library. Dumbledore had also given some books from his own collection for the use of order. For Remus , it was his haven. And seems like it was for her too.

"It is beautiful." She finally said.

They spend the rest of the night reading in the comfortable company of each other. Sometimes they would discuss whatever they were reading. Remus would suggest her different books from the library and feel pride when the witch followed his every word with undivided attention. They sat next to each other with their feet inbetween them. Remus couldn't help but peek small glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Though he wasn't alone in it, since Hermione too was finding excuses to look at him. She wanted to sit closer to him. It wasn't that she was coquettish, she was just used to having physical contact with him. So, deciding it was alright and he would tell her if he got uncomfortable, she shifted so that her head rested on his shoulder as she read her book. She felt his body tense under for a minute and he moved. She could feel disappointed that he was going to go away, however he removed his arm from beside him and placed in around her shoulder holding his book with one hand. To Hermione, it felt like the old days in Grimmauld Palace when Remus would seek her out for comfort.

For Remus, it was uncomfortable at first. He had never been in such situations before and didn't know what to do. He was scared that he would do something wrong and she would run away from him. He was unsure of himself when he placed it around her in fear she would flinch away from his touch but nothing such happened and she snuggled into his side. He could not explain the feeling that filled his chest. It was so strong that it was painful. She fit perfectly to his side and he couldn't help but wonder if this was were she belonged, with him.

It was a long while before the book fell from her hand and Remus turned to find her sleeping peacefully beside him. Again, he was in a conflict to decide what to do. He wanted to stay there with her snuggled up with him. He felt content this way. Moony too was satisfied to hold her. But then, she was still healing and it wasn't good for her body. She needed to be well rested.

We can stay with her tonight. Hold her while she sleeps.

And she will hate us in morning. Oh no, not you. Just me. Because she doesn't know you.

Moony scoffed inside his head. But for the first time , he let go. It seemed like both the man and the wolf cared for her more than they did about themselves.

Remus gently scooped her into his arm so as to not disturb his sleep and carried her to her room , all the while relishing in the feel of her against his chest. As he placed her on the bed, he could feel a loud groan inside his chest which he ignored and tucked the which inside her blanket. It was still a few hours for morning and Remus felt that he could actually sleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. The years in run with her boys had taught her to be cautious of even the faintest sounds. She moved down the doorway to find Lily throwing up. She went quickly to her side and held her hair back.

After a while, she pulled back.

"Thanks Mione." The honesty in those green eyes and the nickname made her remember Harry. "Sorry , It must be a disgusting view to wake up to." She said misreading her expression.

"Oh no. Not at all." She waved her hand at her. "Its just the Nickname. My best friends used to call me that." She gave her a sad smile.

"If it bothers you, I won't..."

"Its fine , Lily. I miss them but it is good to hear something familiar."

The smile on Lily's face was priceless.

"Why don't you go and rest while I make breakfast." She offered.

"Oh no Mione. I can't ask that of you." Lily looked exhausted and Hermione knew in her condition she could do with some extra pampering.

"I won't take no for an answer. I am cooking. I will take care of cleaning. You may come downstairs after breakfast. Not before it." She ordered in her bossy voice that she often used on Harry to complete his essay.

"Thank you." She hugged. "Its so good to have a girl in here. The boys love me. But if I leave it on them , the house will be in pieces."

"You don't have to worry. Just rest."

By the time Hermione was done with the breakfast, three grumpy looking boys made their way to the kitchen.

"Hermione, where is Lily?" Sirius asked looking around.

"She is resting." Hermione said and placed two plates on a tray, "James why don't you and Lily have breakfast in your bed. She will feel good." She told him.

"Mione, you know you are amazing. Lily-flower is always complaining that I do nothing for her any longer." He said transfiguring a broccoli in a bouquet of roses.

"Then I suggest you take her out for dinner."

"An excellent idea." James beamed at her as he leviated the tray upstairs.

She turned her attention towards the two boys infront of her. Sirius was shirtless showing off his muscles and tattoos, typical Sirius Black and she rolled her eyes at him.

"How about a dinner for ourselves, kitten, we can do other things I am good at afterwards ?" He asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Do you want to survive your lunch or not." She asked and taking his shock as a yes she added, "then don't flirt with me or I will poison it."

Remus chuckled at his friends shocked expression who recollected himself and said with a loop sided grin, "Resisting a shirtless Sirius Black, you really are a strange witch."

Hermione didn't bother telling him that she already had her heart on another wizard and this might be an important factor in him having no appeal on her.

It was noon by the time she was done with household chores and decided to take a stroll in the sun.

"Hermione" she turned at the sound of her name. Sirius Black was running behind her to keep up.

"Sirius?" She asked.

"I thought I could walk with you." He asked hesitating and Hermione's expression softened.

"Ofcourse you can."

"You know I can never digest the fact that you might know too much about us." He admitted.

"I know. And I would say it was good to be doubtful in these times if I didn't know you were already trusting a traitor."

"What do you mean? Someone among us is working for Voldemort?" He looked at her in shock.

She nodded solemnly at him.

"Who is the bastard?" He asked angrily.

"All in good time , Sirius. Besides I know this person betrays all of you. I have to figure out if he has already betrayed you or he still have time to be saved. "

"All that knowledge scares me." She shuddered at thought of what Sirius Black would do if he knew what she knew.

"It isn't easy." She admitted. "Though I guess this wasn't what you wanted to talk about when you offered to walk with me. What is it?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. His expression turned serious and Hermione knew Sirius didn't wish to talk about it but had to , to get it off his chest. She took his hand and pulled him to the ground where she sat down.

"Is everything alright?" She asked when he didn't say anything for a while.

"Who did this to you?" He blurted.

"Did what?" She was bemused at the seriousness on his face.

"That word on your arm."

Oh. It made sense. If Bellatrix had used a cursed knife there were chances that it had belonged in the Black family. And that means Sirius knew it.

"Do you have any idea?" She cocked her head to her side. Instead of looking at her, he looked straight at the tree where the wards ended.

"Two people who could do that."

"It was Bellatrix." She sighed. Some people feared Voldemort , Harry feared Dementors, and before Bellatrix , Hermione could say her greatest fear was failure. But now, she was her worst fear.

"I am sorry." He said in a strained voice. Hermione could see the moisture build in his eyes.

"It isn't your fault."

"She is a part of my family." He told her through clenched teeth. Hermione couldn't help but feel pity for the man sitting beside her. He acted like it didn't matter to him but it did. It hurt him so badly. She scooted closer to him and linked her arm in his as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Sirius looked at the witch beside him. He had expected her to flinch away from him , to fear him but not to comfort him. Just like Remus was feared because of his condition, Sirius had always been feared in the name of his family. He was feared by those who had never been harmed by the Blacks. And here was this witch who had been tortured merciless and yet she wasn't scared.

"You are wrong." She said firmly.

"What?" He asked still confused with her reaction.

"You are wrong Sirius. They are not your family. This is your family." She said with a jerk of her head towards the cottage. "James, Lily, Remus , the baby, they are your family. And don't ever think you are in any way related to that sadistic bitch. You are everything she is not. You are funny, kind, loyal and loving. It may not look like it. I respect you a lot Sirius Black. I respect all of you. I will follow you people blindly to death. And I won't even do that for Dumbledore. So believe me you are an amazing person to have my respect."

Sirius couldn't help but pull the strange witch into his arms. He hugged her tightly. Never before had anyone's words comforted him so much. His friends had told him many times such things but it was Hermione's words that were true. She was the only one to know what they were capable of and still trust him. And he couldn't help but feel pride that this witch who was doubtful of Dumbledore, respected him.

"I can't breathe."

Sirius left out a barked laughter and released her. She gave him a goofy grin before returning to a business like demeanor.

"So since we started discussing all of this , can I tell you something? You will have to keep it a secret."

Sirius was intrigued. He knew that she was filled with mystery and had accepted her only after she had proved that she wouldn't harm his family. She was willing letting himself into a secret and he was more than happy to oblige.

Hermione knew it was the only chance to talk him about it. She had no idea when Regulus died , therefore they will have to discuss him before it was too late.

"I want to meet Regulus." She saw his face turning pale.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you right now. But you can come with me to the meeting if you arrange it." She told him. It was worth a shot. If Regulus was regretting his decision, he would be more than willing to meet Sirius who was only one outside the circle of Voldemort.

She could see the wheels turning inside Sirius' head. After a while, he gave her a smile as he said, "I guess it can be arranged only if you tell me everything."

"Everything on this matter. And I will tell to both of you together."

He agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Sirius together made their way towards the cottage. He was smiling and joking with her but she knew he was contemplating his decision inside. Sirius Black was a very intelligent man. He wouldn't just agree with her if he didn't see anything important in all this. The older Sirius had always regretted not being there for his younger brother when he needed him, not doing enough to help him. It was one of those things that she would change. She would give Sirius his brother back.

It was evening and James and Lily were out for dinner date. Sirius had left them for some 'fun' with a wink to her. It was just Remus and her sitting in the lounge with both of them with their respective books. It was one of the things that she loved so much about spending time with him. They were so much alike. From the older Remus she knew , he was a studious man and a bookworm with passion that matched her. However , today she could feel Remus fidgeting in his sit. He look uncomfortable and she could feel his eyes on her occasionally. It was going to be a full moon soon and she knew very well what was troubling him. It had started similarily with the older Remus. He would get uncomfortable around her and tried to ignore her to the point that one day she had confronted her in irritation.

*Flashback*

"Remus, have I done something to offend you?" She had asked cornering her in the doorway of Grimmauld Palace.

His head jerked up to meet her eyes. His eyes were widen with discomfort.

"No Hermione, I am just…" He started but Hermione cut her in middle.

"Don't tell me you are tired due to the full moon. You are normal with everyone else but me." She couldn't help but pout.

Remus was pulling on a lose thread on his worn jumper , looking everywhere but her. It seems like he was waiting for someone to come and save him. But Hermione had made sure noone would disturb them when she cast a repelling charm on the doorway.

"You are overthinking , Hermione." He gave her a painful smile, without looking at her. Irritated she held his face in her hands so that he was forced to look at her. His eyes flashed amber as he pressed his cheek into her arm. She was surprised by his reaction but kept herself in place.

"Remus." She asked softly trying not to startle Moony.

Her voice pulled him back as the amber eyes diluted to its natural color. He pulled back from her and Hermione felt disappointed to lose the warmth in her hand. No one knew she was infatuated with her ex professor, but she couldn't help but find the sweet, kind and gentlemanly werewolf likeable.

"I am so sorry." He said, "It was inappropriate of me…"

"Remus , I don't care about the appropriateness of it. I just want to know what is happening with you. You know I can't stand not knowing things. And this" she pointed towards him ," involves me. I have to know why you are so uncomfortable with me. I want to do something to help you. Please."

"I don't Hermione what is it." He lied. Hermione knew too well whatever it was , he knew. But kept quiet as he seemed to speak more, "Moony seems to be quiet and content when he is close to you. And when he is not, he is always screaming inside my head." He admitted.

Hermione gasped. "Why didn't you tell me before!" She said. Remus had a look of defeat on his face. He was bracing himself for her outburst. But Hermione threw her arm around him and hugged him. He was surprised. But pulled her close.

"If being near me, helps you in your transformation. I will glue myself to you during Full moon." She said.

He nuzzled into her neck and mumbled, "is it alright?"

Hermione gulped down and nodded. "Slightly awkward but not uncomfortable. It might take some getting used to." She said truthfully.

*End*

Remus wanted nothing more to go and sit next to Hermione. It was painfully loud in his head. Moony was cursing and screaming for him to get up. But Remus didn't move a muscle. He knew if he even breath too quickly, he might lose his self control and scare the witch away. Beside him, he heard the witch sigh loudly. He wondered what it was that she was thinking that made her do that.

She pulled her legs behind her on the couch and looked up at Remus, their eyes met and she gave him a small smile. He wanted to look away , ashamed of being caught but couldn't.

"Remus." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Come here." She said pointing towards her lap.

He looked at her in shock. he was clearly misunderstanding her. She hadn't known him for even a week. Clearly, she would not want him near her. Remus knew he wasn't bad looking but he had so many scars on his face, it was revolting for anyone. No he had misheard.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was startled when he felt her wrist wrap around his arm and a small tug on it. Hermione pulled her gently into her lap. Remus couldnot help feeling happy and obliged with her command. With his head on her lap, she picked up her book once again and placed her other hand on his head. Gently combing his hair with her fingers.

For Remus , it was the best feeling in the world. Never had he let any woman apart from his mother comfort him like this. With his heart swelled to twice its size in his chest, he fell asleep.

It was how Lily , James and Sirius found them later at night when they returned from their dinner with Remus snoring softly on Hermione's lap and Hermione sleeping with her head on the couch.

Hermione and Remus would find ways to be near each other and excuses to touch. When everyone saw that Remus was in a good mood and better health , despite the full moon just days later, they started ignoring it, afraid that a wrong comment from them and both of them will pull back from each other. After all, it was not everyday that Remus allowed anyone to come near him. And with him getting so close to Hermione, they knew she was the perfect one for him. Only if she could look past him being a Werewolf.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had uploaded chapter 9 twice instead of chapter 8. Really sorry for it guys. Thanks **aleangel **, without you I wouldn't have realised it.****

Hermione found herself setting into a routine at Lunarville. She would wake up every morning and go on a jog with Sirius who had to keep himself fit for his job as an Auror. Then after her bath, she would prepare breakfast for everyone so that Lily could use the extra hours to sleep. Then she would spend some time helping Lily cleaning the house. Lunch, she wasn't allowed to cook so she would sit in the library to read in peace, then after lunch, both she and Lily would go to meet her friends , Alice, Hestia and Marlene, while James and Sirius did the dishes. It was a everyday routine for them to have a get together. Hermione found liking the woman. In her previous life, she never had the opportunity to befriend any girls. Ginny was the only girl she had as a friend and that too was because she spent most of her holidays in her home. She had spent all of her years surrounded by her boys. So, she had never known how girlfriends were. And they were fun to be around.

Alice was a sweet woman. She was sweet and quiet. Even without having any reason to be good to her, Alice was exceptionally kind to her. She had already invited her to her home after their first meeting. Hermione couldn't help but think of Neville whenever she laughed. Her chubby pregnancy face was similar to what Neville had with his baby fat in his early years in Hogwarts. Hestia was just opposite of Alice. She was loud and determined woman. Marlene was the female version of Sirius Black. And Lily was what brought balance to the group. She was the best of all the other woman. Hermione had known her as a symbol of love and sacrifice during the war. But Lily was much more than that. She was a kind woman, she had a temper that rivaled the Weasley matriarch, she was strong headed and determined, and Hermione knew she would have been a great mother , if she had the chance. This time around she will.

Dinner was usually the leftover from the lunch and if not, they would go out to a restaurant nearby. After dinner was the favorite part of the day for Hermione , as she spend it with Remus sitting in the library. Remus spent his day working in a bookshop, so he would always be absent after breakfast and before dinner. She looked forward to the part of the day when he would come back from work with a smile plastered on her face. Sometimes he brought some books for her for her personal collection, other times she would give him a copy of hers. These were her treasured moments. They would read together, sometimes him on her lap , other times she resting her head on his chest. Hermione never remembered going to the bed , but she would always wake up wrapped in her blankets in her bed.

It was the full moon day when Hermione woke up to find Remus sitting beside her bed holding her hand. It looked like an uncomfortable position as his ankles were crossed and his head was adjusted on the pointed edge of the bedside table. He had dark bags under his eyes and his skin looked pale. Hermione knew that Remus suffered a lot during these transformation especially when there was no wolfsbane potion. She felt angry with herself for taking almost a month to recover. If only she had woken up early. The advanced Wolfsbane took fifteen day to brew and had to be taken on the day of the full moon. It was a new version of Wolfsbane that Severus had brewed and it was much much useful than the standard Wolfsbane. It was time for her to go shopping in the apothecary. She planted a small kiss on his palm before removing hers from its grasp and left for a shower.

When Remus woke up he was surprised to find a soft blanket over him and a bed under him, instead of the cold floor. He panicked thinking that somewhere in the night he had climbed in bed with her. The girl would hate him now for it forever, he thought. However , with a small look and he knew he was alone in the room with a smell of vanilla and roses. He grunted as he buried his face in her pillow basking in her scent. the stiffness in his neck and back told him that he had not been on the bed for long. Perhaps, Hermione had levitated me when she woke up, he thought. But this thought did not help to ease the distress of the werewolf. He was ashamed to be found by her like that. She was understanding of his need to stay close to her but it was downright creepy of him to spend the night in her room.

He was sitting with his head down for the breakfast when he smelled her walk in. His treacherous head looked up without his permission to look at the witch. she looked as beautiful as ever. He was more than comforted when she gave him a bright smile and combed her fingers through his disheveled hair on her way to take the seat beside him. Remus had taken a day off his work , so he spent most of the day sitting the library with Hermione by his side. He knew that one of these days he was going to be off her generosity but he couldn't help himself. no one knew why but having her around him had helped him immensely. Before her, the week before the full moon was filled with pain and insomnia and with her, he felt much better on the day of full moon itself. His friends have noticed this too because Lily was too adamant on not using Hermione's help in work that day.

At night , boys left to have a all boys 'night out' while Lily invited her friends for a sleep over. Though Remus had expected Hermione to object on the idea of him going out when he looked so ill, she didn't. It was good but still Remus was disappointed. He thought she had cared for him and she usually did but why not today. It was confusing how his head worked.

A few days after the full moon, Hermione found herself walking through the Diagon Alley. It had been very difficult to convince everyone to let her go alone. She wanted the potion to be a surprise for Remus on his birthday. The 10th of March was a few day before the full moon , and she was going to make him very happy. She made her way into apothecary to collect the ingredients for her potion. She was looking through the ingredients for myrrah , already having acquired Aconite and pulverized Black quicksilver when she found a man in dark robes and greasy black hair looking at two jar of ashwinder eggs.

"You don't seem the one for Love potion, so are you brewing Felix felicis?" She asked him in hope that he would answer.

The man sneered at her. Once upon a time, the very sneer used to silence the whole class and Hermione would swallow down the questions that she wanted to ask. However, she had grown up since then and this man, was clearly not her potions professor. He still had to work on his sneer a bit more. That man had lost everything. His only purpose was to save the son of the woman he loved. It wasn't the case for the Severus Snape standing in front of her. He still had hope.

"Well, if you are hoping that" she pointed at his face , "that will scare me, you are wrong." She informed him. And started looking for the myrrah. He was still standing there collecting his ingredients when she gave a huge sigh and asked , "Severus, do you know where they keep myrrah?" She asked.

"Why would you need that and how do you know my name?" He asked without moving his eyes from the jar of flobberworms that he was now studying.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked excitedly. It was a chance to befriend Severus Snape. His curiosity for a potion will overcome his self imposed solitude.

"Why would you think I would do anything for you?"

"Because I am creating a new potion which can be revolutionary." She told him and saw his eyes flicker to her face studying her.

"I won't do any such thing." He said and left the store. However , crossing the door, he said in a low whisper , " third aisle, top shelve." Hermione doubted he intended her to even listen. She was well aware of the games that Snape played. But she was thankful that she didn't have to look anymore. Though she was disappointed that Snape hadn't paid her enough attention. they still had time for it. And she had known from before that breaking this 'nutcase' was going to be difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus spent the next few weeks in pure bliss. He was content to be with his friends. The full moon was gone for the month and he could be free for a few weeks. And he had his witch with him.

His witch. The wolf inside him hummed in appreciation of his thought.

As the days passed, Remus found that Hermione had become a important part of his life in the small time she was there. He often found himself wondering what would have happened if she had popped into some other place rather than their cottage that night. It was difficult for him to think of anything now which didn't involved her. A large part of it was owing to the fact that the last full moon was the least painful he had ever had and he had left with just a few scratches on his stomach which weren't that bad. Even Prongs and Padfoot were happy to find Moony happy and not angry. There was no reason for Remus to not be happy.

On the third sunday afternoon of February, the cottage hosted another Order meeting. By now , Hermione was acquainted with everyone. She had spend quiet a lot of time with the women , and she had seen the men on more than one occasion when they would drop at Lunarville for information or when she visited the other women.

She watched Dumbledore walking inside the room with Minerva by his side as both of them took their places on the now larger dinner table which had been transfigured to hold more people. The meeting started with the muggle killing issue.

"The muggles are dying in huge numbers everyday. Their news person are questioning the death as super natural. No wound , no sign of any ailment and people dead with nothing wrong in their anatomy. If the death Eaters continue this way , Statue of Secrecy will be jeopardized." Hestia Jones said.

"It isn't possible to keep an eye on every pureblood in the Wizarding world. We have no idea who has turned to the dark lord and who has not." Moody scoffed.

"I have heard, they are recruiting HalfBlood's and Half breeds as well." Fabian commented.

"What better can be expected of the Dark creatures." Fenwick said and Hermione could feel Remus wincing beside him.

Remus knew what was coming. Benjy was one of those few of the Order who knew about his status as a Werewolf and despised him. It was a usual thing for him to pass comments on his lycanthropy and he was very good at ignoring him. But Today, Hermione was here. She was a very smart witch. The brightest person he had ever met. He knew she would figure it out if he said too much. He could feel a hand on his arm and looked up to see James looking at Benjy with a grimace on his face. He knew this was where James or Sirius would start a fight with him but before any of them had an opportunity , another voice said,

"Excuse me?" She said standing up on her seat. "Who did you just called Dark creatures?" Her anger was evident in her voice.

Remus wondered if she understood his jab and was angry for being beside him. He saw both Sirius and James looking open mouthed at her and he closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see the rejection and disgust in her eyes.

"Half-breeds." Benjy said matter of factly , folding his hands behind his head.

"And you!" Her voice was cold and insulting now. He thought she was talking to him. "You let him speak like that. You let him pass on with a comment like that? Where do you think it will take us." Remus opened his eyes to look at her, it was clear to him by now that she wasn't talking to him and he wanted to know who she was shouting at. It was surprising to see her glaring at Dumbledore. How did she get angry at Dumbledore?

"Right now , Voldemort wants to get rid of Muggleborn" everyone shuddered at the name, if she saw it she ignored it, "Then another dark lord will rise fed by the beliefs of people like him" she pointed at Benjy " who would want to get rid of half veelas, werewolves, vampires and half giants. And you know whose fault will it be Dumbledore?"

There was a ubiquitous silence before she started again , "It will be your. And all of you. Those who stand in power and let people like him speak such things. You are the self proclaimed leader of the Light, the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, what have you done with this power? Ever tried making things easier for those looked down by the society. And I am not talking the ones whom you have kept under your wings to use as spy. I am talking about a community here."

Remus was shocked. he always thought Dumbledore to be kind but hadn't he asked him to spy on the werewolves. he had also asked Hagrid to get in along with the giants so that he could convince them to join the war from their side. Had Dumbledore really kept him so that he could be used when time comes? No, he won't believe that. Dumbledore had been kind enough to offer him a place in Hogwarts when even his parents feared him. He made arrangements for every full moon and kept the secret well hidden. So what, if he asks a favor in exchange of it.

"You should not speak with 'im that way lass." Moody warned. Though Remus almost ignored him, he was surprised by the witch who was speaking that way to the wizard who was feared by Voldemort himself.

"I am not scared of anyone Moody, you must know that." She taunted. "And I will stand not stand by and allow anyone to insult my friend."

Remus choked. His lungs suddenly felt too week to breathe in. He looked at his friends who were looking at the witch in awe. Benjy who had been quiet during her rant.

"Your friend.?" He asked surprised. Remus himself was shocked. She knew? And she called him friend?

"Yes friend. I was taught by a werewolf and I have seen him transform more than once." People around the table gasped though for Sirius, James and Lily it was like Christmas had come early. Remus was unsure of how to feel. "And despite his absence from the society once a month because of his small problem, he was the most kind , intelligent, loving and caring person I have ever known." Remus couldn't help but notice the high regard that she held the spoken werewolf in. He must be a great person for her to know him and not be disgusted by him. Moony growled inside him in jealousy. His witch was praising another werewolf , just because the human won't tell her!

"I apologize Hermione." Dumbledore said , his eyes twinkling. " You are indeed correct in your anger. People who hold the power to bring a change and still don't are more at fault than those who don't. I am an old man and my burdens prevent me to see new things. After all I am a century old and you can forgive a wizard for his tedious ways. I often fail to see the fault in my way. I must thank you for showing this old man the right path." Then he cleared his throat and turned to the order, "There will be no prejudices in this order, Benjy, is that clear."

"Crystal." He said looking angrily at the witch.

"So, I have been informed that the Death Eaters are holding three muggleborn children hostage. However I am uncertain of the place of their captivity. The only intel is that the death eater which was being followed disappeared in Borgin and Brukes."

"They must be in some top security prison if the death eaters risked being seen for it."

"Malfoy Manor." Hermione said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy Manor has prison cells in its basement. They can be there." Hermione knew that the other manor too can be the prison but she had heard that Malfoy was in high regard with death eaters in the first war.

"We will look into it." Dumbledore said.

When everyone had left, Sirius leaned down on the table so that he was inches away from Hermione. "So.." Remus didn't like him that close to her but he knew that Sirius had no sense of personal space and if Hermione liked him , he wouldn't come in between them. He knew they spend time together and Sirius was famous for his ladies charm.

"werewolf teacher, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all who have continued with the story. Keep reading and reviewing.
> 
> Actually I have a question for you all. Do you want Remus to accept the mission or reject it ( spying on werewolves of course)?


	11. Chapter 11

"So… werewolf teacher, huh?"

Hermione blushed . Remus Lupin wasn't just her teacher though. He was her friend and then maybe more. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that her heartbeat accelerated every time he would smile at her. It was difficult for her to calm her features when he was near her. It wouldn't help her in any way if he noticed her change in heartbeat with his werewolf hearing.

"Kitten?"

"Yes. My professor used to be a werewolf!"

"And why does my nose smells a school girl crush here?"

Hermione could feel blood rush to her face as she turned a shade of red that rivalled the Weasleys. She could feel Remus looking at her.

"Well," It would do her no good to lie here, it wasn't like they would know that the professor was Remus. "He was good looking."

"WHAT!" Remus shouted. "How could you even like a monster like that!"

Hermione couldn't help but feel anger. She wouldn't let Remus self depreciate himself. It was an insult to the memory of her Remus.

"Who did you just called a monster Remus Lupin? If I ever hear you insulting my professor or any other werewolf for that matter, then I swear I will hex you into the forbidden forest on a full moon after turning you into a rabbit." She said in a low threatening voice poking a finger at his chest.

Behind her she could hear Sirius snicker at them. He was clearly enjoying her glowering at Remus. However, she wasn't finished yet.

"Werewolves don't choose to become one. They are bitten, so they are the victim and I won't let anyone say wrong about them. Yes, there are some werewolves who lose themselves to their wolf side, but there are others who want nothing more than to have a normal life. My professor was a normal person who grew fur once a month. That's the worst of it. This doesn't make him a monster , it just makes him a little... " she added after a thought, "furry."

Sirius barked out a laugh this time. Clearly because of her referring to lycanthropy as furry problem which was what they did.

Remus was staring at her and she stared back at him. She was not going to back down on it. Suddenly his eyes flickered and turned amber and Hermione knew she was dealing with Moony here. She hadn't realized how close they were standing until he slid his arms around her waist and his lips brushed against her for the first time. Hermione felt her heart pound in her chest. She wrapped her hand around his neck as his arm around her waist tightened, pulling her close to his body. He half lifted her against him, slanting his head as he kissed her passionately. Hermione knew it wasn't Remus but Moony, but she didn't care. Like other people she didn't differentiate between them. She was well aware that the wolf and man were same. The wolf his wild side while the man his kinder and loving side. It was why when she felt his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, she granted it.

She was almost out of her breath when she pulled back. Remus too was panting with lack of air. His eyes were back to its normal blue-green color.

She saw his eyes widen in panic. If she knew Remus , and she was sure that she did, he was contemplating his action. He had regret written all over his face and it hurt Hermione more than she could tell. As he opened his mouth, Hermione held up her hand to silence.

Remus knew what was coming. The witch would be angry with him. He could see the hurt on her face. As she raised her hand, Remus thought the witch was most probably going to slap and he knew he deserved that. But the impact never came.

"I don't want to hear you apologize, Remus. Because you might regret it, but I don't. Good Night." She said in a defeated voice and Remus felt his heart shrunken at the look on her face. He was shocked at her words.

"Good Night, Sirius." She said from the door.

"Night , Kitten."

Remus stay rooted on his place for a long time and went to take his place on the table beside Sirius.

"You let her go?" Sirius said passing a glass of firewhisky to him. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I know." He said.

"She is perfect for you Moony." Sirius said as he gulped down the entire glass at once. "It is clear you like her and she likes you too. You both are just like James and Lily in everything but your relationship status."

"Padfoot, she doesn't know what I am. It is one thing to be friends with a werewolf but being with one is another." He added bitterly, "And I thought you liked her."

Sirius barked out in laughter. It only confused Remus more. And he hated all these confusions.

"What!" he exclaimed in irritation.

"Me and Kitten." He laughed out again. "You are the one all over her all the time. And you think I like her." He said , then after a thought , he added, " I do like her. She is a nice woman. I respect her. She is strong and compassionate and she treats me like a child." he said fondly.

" Like Lily." Remus nodded in understanding. Sirius Black who had never had the love of her mother in his childhood, craved for such attention. He always did something intentionally to have Lily scold her. He particularly liked it when Lily would fuss over him before he went for a mission.

"Exactly. She is too good for me to chase around her and she understands me better than the chicks I go around with. She is like a family to me. She is yours mate. Don't let a witch like that go. She might not wait for you forever. She is pretty and there are many single guys to take a chance." He said.

Remus shook his head. "I am not going to start a relationship based on lie."

"Then tell her." he told "She doesn't hate werewolves. She in fact likes them. She stood up in front of everyone to take side of a werewolf."

"Her teacher must be some really good man for her to overlook his condition. she knew him all her life, like you guys do. Will you all trust a new werewolf you meet?" His answer was plastered over his face. "I cant tell her. I will never and I can't ask her out without telling her about myself."

"Why not? She is keeping her secrets. You can keep yours too."

"Hers secrets will save the world. Who am I saving Sirius? No one besides myself. I am going to stay away for a while. I guess I will take the mission Dumbledore asked me."

"Moony, you can't. That is dangerous."

"I need to stay away from her Sirius. You don't have any idea how she affects me. Her scent drives me crazy. It takes everything I have to keep myself in line. Moony is always on edge around her. And this is the only way I can help both of us."

"But I thought that being around her had made it easy for you. Your transformations were better."

"It has and it has strengthened me but I am not the only one. Moony wants her." Remus blushed at the last part. He felt embarrassed on being so weak. It was not like he didn't want her, But Moony's was stronger than his.

"He wants to bite her?" Sirius asked shocked. "I won't let..."

"He wants to mark her." He cut in. "As his. And this isn't fair with her."

"Just tell her and she how she reacts. She may be accepting of it. Scratch that. I know she will accept it. She understood in my case."

"Its different with you. You don't turn into a beast once a month and suffer with its symptoms for weeks. I would be condemning her for her life. Werewolves mates for life Padfoot. No one would want a werewolves for the rest of their life. I am poor and cannot do a decent job her. She will be a reclusive with me."

Sirius gave a defeated sigh not because he agreed with his friend but because it was of no use to argue with him. Right now he was too adamant on believing he wasn't worthy of her.

"Do whatever you want but you are not going to the werewolves camp. If you want a place you can stay at my flat but not going anywhere near the camp."

"but…"

"He is right." James said from behind them. None of them had noticed him standing there.

"How long have you been listening?" Remus asked.

"Long enough." came the reply. He took the chair on other side of Remus and poured himself a cup. "Look Moony , few months ago , I would have agreed to let you go. albeit reluctantly but still. I wouldn't have stopped you, but when Hermione landed in our house, I had a glimpse of what the horrors outside are like. I cannot let any of you put yourself in danger. And for what? We already know they won't come to our side. We know they will join him. What good will it bring us?"

"we don't know that for sure." Remus said but in his heart, he himself didn't believe it.

"No, we don't. But we have no reason to not believe it, she hasn't lied about anything yet. And what if I, Padfoot , Lily or Hermione are hurt while you are gone? Will you be able to forgive yourself for running away like coward." James said sternly. "We are family and we stood stick together."

With a glare from his best friend, Remus sunk in defeat. He was not going after that lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for helping me decide the course of this chapter. I was so confused if Remus should run away or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus had been skirting around her that morning. It was Sunday and he didn't have to go to work, which brought them in an awkward position. Not that Hermione had anything to do with the awkwardness. It was all Remus' fault. He was avoiding her.

As she sat down on to have her breakfast, it was just Sirius there with her.

"Well, are you going to say something to him or not?" He asked.

"What can I? He is the one avoiding me."

"He is scared , you know. You are the only girl he has laid his eyes on."

"I have not seen him even meeting my eye today and you say he has eyes on me." Hermione scoffed.

He shoved his shoulders to her playfully.

"Oh you know very well what I mean. I am not oblivious to the way you are with him either."

"I won't deny it like him."

"He has his reasons kitten."

"What makes you think that I don't know his reason?" She realised her mistake a second late. It wasn't that she could not hide her knowledge under her cover but she didn't yet want to answer the questions that come along with it. Luckily, she was saved by a knock by the window and quickly rose to look at the owl. It was beautiful grey owl. She gave it some water and owl treat while she removed the letter. It was addressed to Sirius.

"Its for you." She handed him the letter and saw Remus making his way into the kitchen. He still avoided her gaze. She turned towards Sirius who was frowning.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He agreed to meet us." There was no doubt as in who this 'he' was.

"It's a good thing. When ?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at five." He said. "But it could be a plot to lure us in. He is a death eater. I am not sure if we should go."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Regulus." Sirius said.

"You are not going." He said firmly looking at her for the first time since the kiss previous night. He should not have done that cause it angered her.

"I am going." She told Sirius. " Whether you come or not. Its your decision."

"No you are not." Remus said firmly.

"Yes, I am. And you have no right to stop me. Why don't you go and ignore me like you were doing minutes ago?" She said sarcastically and was glad when she saw Remus flinch at her words.

"Please , will you two stop bickering like old married couples." Sirius complained.

"It could be dangerous Padfoot. Have you forgotten how you were when you last faced a death eater."

This time Hermione flinched as the face of Bellatrix Lestrange was thrown in front of her face. The shudder she felt didn't go unnoticed by both of them.

"Regulus won't be like them."

"He is my brother, kitten, and I don't know if that is true." Hermione could hear the strain in his voice. She knew he blamed himself for it.

"No Sirius, I know. He wants to leave them. But he has no one to go to. If he leaves , they will kill him. He needs our help." It was a low blow but it was needed. For the tiniest fraction of a second, she saw emotions swirl in his eyes.

"Remus," Sirius said after a while, "I can't let him down again." Pleading his friend to understand.

Remus was torn. He couldn't let Hermione go. Moony was screaming inside his head to stun her if the need be to keep her safe. But he knew he had no right to keep Sirius away from his brother and clearly it was Hermione who knew what Regulus was up to.

"It won't be dangerous. We will meet him at a crowded place and keep a portkey in hand if something happens. If there is even the slimest chance that we can be ambushed , we will leave. I promise." She said to both the boys. But it was clearly for Remus. "But trust me on this one. There will be no such need."

"What can I say? It is your decision." He said. "Though , tell James and Lily." With that he left the room.

"Did he just agree?" Hermione asked Sirius when Remus had left.

"Yes he did." Sirius too looked confused. "I bet , he has something going on inside that blasted head of his."

"We will deal with it when the situation comes."

It was late evening when Hermione sat with James enjoying her tea. Lily was curled up beside him on the couch with her head on his chest , sleeping peacefully.

"James, is there any property around here?" She asked.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am planning to move out."

He made the motion to sit up but then realised he had his wife beside him and said, "Is it because of what is going on in between you and Remus? If it is awkward for you I can talk to him."

"Thanks James." She smiled at him. He had no idea how much his son was going to be like him. "But its not just that. I came out of nowhere and stumbled into your life. All of you have been so generous by opening up your lives for me. But I feel like its time I get a place of my own. I have nothing to call my own here just a wand and my bag."

"But Mione , you can stay with us as long as you like." He complained.

"I know. This cottage is home to me. But I need a place of my own. I need to confront many things that I have been avoiding for months now. And its not like, I want to go far away. Because I won't leave until I find a place near here , so that I can spend my entire day with all of you and just walk back home at night." She explained.

"Thats not…"

"James , she is right." Lily yawned as she raised her head from her husband. "Though she is always welcomed to live with us, if she wants a place to call her own, she should get it. We will go to Gringotts tomorrow." Lily stifled another yawn and got up to leave for her room.

"Now what can I say." James shrugged. "Why do you look at me like that all the time?" He asked catching her looking wistfully at him.

"You are so much like Harry." She said.

"Who's Harry? Your boyfriend?" He asked smirking at her.

"What! Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Its not like you hide that you always wear jumpers with Harry or H on it." Hermione hadn't realised her clothes were being noticed.

"He is my best friend. And No. He is not my boyfriend. I have known him since we were eleven. God even thinking about him like that feels like an incest." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of Harry and Her. Besides it was also pedophiliac . For Merlin's sake Harry wasn't even born yet.

"Wait till I tell this to Moony." He got up and ran towards Remus' room.

"James." She shouted but he was long gone.

She couldn't help but smile at her new friends. They were her new family here and therefore she needed a place of her own. So that her family won't be endangered because of her. She had a lot to do now. She had to find the horcruxes and kill Voldemort before Harry was born. So that Harry would be born into a safe world.

This time she will let him enjoy his childhood the way he should have.


	13. Chapter 13

Next morning, Hermione found herself and Lily in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, you really don't have to move out , you know that right?" Lily asked.

Hermione smiled at the kind woman next to her, Lily really was rare. "I know Lils. I just want a place of my own."

Gringotts stood tall and proud in the intersection of Knocturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Lastly she had been here, things hadn't turned out to be pretty. She was a convict and best friend of the Undesirable No. 1 , They were betrayed by Griphook, had to escape on a dragon and had to take part in the final battle , all in the same day. Yes, Hermione had some doubts about coming to Gringotts and facing the goblins but it was necessary if she had to settle down in this new era. She needed a vault of her own, she needed a house and she needed some work to do to earn a living. Lucky for her, Harry had emptied his vault and placed all his money in goblin made purse which now rested in her bag. They had feared that since Harry was made a major convict his vault could be seized and his funds used by the death eaters. So Hermione had enough money with her to set up a living for herself in this time.

They stopped infront of reception were the head goblin was writing something with a quill in his hand. As they approached him, he look at them down his pointed nose.

"How can I help you?"

"We would like to buy a cottage , sir." Lily said politely.

The head goblin called another goblin called Nagnork, "Nagnork will assist you Mrs. Potter,.." He looked at Hermione curiously and Hermione could feel her palm sweat. She knew that Goblins were barbaric and if they knew what she had done to Gringotts in future, she didn't want to think that. Besides he just wanted to know her name.

"Hermione Granger sir." She told respectfully.

"Nagnork assist Mrs. Potter and Miss Granger." With that said, he returned back to her scribbling.

Nagnork reminded Hermione too much of the goblin Ragnork who had assisted her and her parents when they had first come to the Gringotts. After going through six different cottages and flats that were in the care of Goblins, Lily finally approved of one cottage. It was five minute walk from Godric's Hollow and had a small field in front of it. Though it was barren , Lily had said that she knew some charms that can turn the soil fertile and they can make a beautiful garden. The house had cost them ten thousand galleons which include goblin protective charms on the cottage.

"You know what it means Mione," Lily exclaimed as she made the payment.

"what does it means , Lils." She asked amused.

"We can live together. The boys are moving us to our cottage in Godric's hollow after I have the baby." She said excitedly. "We can make the wards cover both our houses. Me and James, You and Remus , and Sirius and Peter with their wives together in one place. Though I doubt Sirius will marry anyone."

"whoa Lily , stop there. I and Remus aren't together." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

Lily noticed it too.

"Give him time Mione. He is new to all of this. That man is too good. He has always underestimated his worth. He just thinks that you wouldn't want someone like him in your life."

"I kissed him Lily. What else should I do to show him that I like him." She said sarcastically.

"Like I said give him time."

Hermione opened an account with the help of Nagnork and deposited the one million galleons she had in that account. Nagnork was surprised to see the woman carrying so much gold on her self but didn't ask any questions as he opened her account.

Hermione wanted to go home , she was afraid that Lily might be exhausted. She really was sixteen week pregnant. However Lily wanted to go shop for furniture and unable to argue with the redhead , Hermione found herself, two hours later, carrying many shrunken furniture. She was tired and yet had a meeting to attend to. She decided that she would furnish her house later that night.

As they walked in back into the house, the boys welcomed them with a cup of ttea.

"Though you girls might never return. Where had you been?" Sirius asked.

Hermione had asked to not tell anyone until she buys the house and therefore Remus and Sirius knew nothing about it.

"You are going to tell them or I shall?" lily asked with childlike excitement.

Not wanting to rob her of her joy, hermione waved her to carry on. She noticed the two extra people in their company. She took the chair beside one of the Prewett brother. Remus was strategically sitting between James and Sirius.

"Mione bought a house of her own." She announced happily.

"Wow kitten." Sirius said throwing his arm around her. "Did you wish to get rid of me?" though Sirius didn't say it, she could hear the unspoken question, was it because of remus?

"You know that you will keyed to my house' ward. And I am going to be spending most of my time wherever you all are. I can never have enough of Sirius Black." She winked at him.

Sirius smiled goofily at her.

Remus felt the knot in his chest almost relax. He had thought that hermione was going away because of him but if she was staying in Lunarville during day then she wasn't really going away. He almost felt better. Almost. Because Fabian Prewett chose this moment to speak.

"Congratulation, Miss Granger. I don't think we have been introduced, I am Fabian , thought you may call me more handsome one of the prewett twins." He said as he took her hand and brushed his lips on her growled inside him, his anger only fueled by the blush that appeared on Hermione's face.

"Call me Hermione."

"How about My. It is much shorter." Fabian winked at her.

Mine Moony growled. But Remus kept himself stiff on his place. His eyes cast downwards.

"I prefer Hermione better."

"Or Kitten." Sirius added. And Remus could never be more thankful as Sirius pulled her closer to him and away from Fabian who had been inching towards her. It took all his will to prevent himself from glaring daggers at his fellow order member. Sirius whispered something in her ear as they both got up.

"Excuse us." Hermione said politely. "We have a meeting."

"See you soon, then." Fabian said in a tone that meant he will indeed see her soon. Gideon merely nodded at her direction. Remus looked at James who looked equally worried about them. Though Hermione had promised them that it wasn't dangerous, they still couldn't help it.


	14. Chapter 14

They apparated outside of a small muggle playground in London Borough of Islinton. In his letter , Regulus had demanded Sirius to meet him in the place were Uncle Alphard had taken them for Christmas treat. This has brought a shred of hope for Sirius since his brother had refused to acknowledge that they ever had those days. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a dull place even Christmas Day did nothing to excite the mood in the house. It used to be always about adults and their pureblood agendas. Walburga often sent her boys to bed early so that the adults could sit with their rum and enjoy in their own twisted evil way. It was those times when Alphard would sneak the boys out and take them to a muggle café to give them pastrie and cupcake treats. It was until Sirius got sorted in Gryffindors. No matter what Alphard did would not convince the young Reggie to go with the traitor after his family declared him so.

Sirius was very nervous to go inside the café. What if Regulus was not there? What if he had planned an ambush on them? Could he really take it ? Due to the witch he finally had a hope now that he could have his little brother back. It had hurt him to lose his brother once. It will be hell lot more painful if he lost him a second time.

He was still deliberating if it was better to return when he felt Hermione's hand around his. He looked at the witch who was smiling encouragingly at him. Together , hand in hand , they walked in the café. It was not that crowded. There were a few school students sitting in groups around the two tables. A third one was more private as a couple sat there. The rest of the café was empty except for a man in black sitting in one corner of the café. Sirius would have passed him for a normal muggle reading his book if he hadn't been so secluded. Regulus Black , the perfect son of Walburga and Orion Black, the worthy heir of the Nobel and Ancient house of Black was dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans that Sirius recognized as his own. He smiled at the attire. After he ran away from his house, his mother had burnt all his belongings. He had no idea how Regulus got his hand on those. His grey eyes met a pair of similar eyes and he looked around in panick to see if there were more Aurors to capture him.

Hermione who too had recognized him , squeezed Sirius' hand and pulled him towards the occupied table. Sirius was thankful for her presence beside him because otherwise he would have just run away.

As they neared the table, Hermione murmured some spells.

"Muffilato and Notice me not. So that no one hears us even if they were eavesdropping." Hermione explained to Sirius but he knew it was more for Regulus.

"Who is she? And why is she here? I thought it would be just the two of us." Regulus said and again Sirius realized how much have changed over the years. Gone was the young aristocratic and carefree Regulus black, the man sitting in front of him had suffered ( or was suffering?) in life and was scared.

"She is a friend. She wanted to meet you for something important."

"I am not going to give you any information on the Dark Lord." He stared at both of them indifferently.

He is not my Reggie anymore, Sirius repeated like a mantra inside his head.

A young waitress approached them and Hermione ordered some muggle drink for all of them.

"You are a mudblood." Regulus scowled at her.

"Apologize to her this instant." Sirius roared in angered. He didn't want Hermione to get hurt trying to help the bastard who didn't know to differentiate between his real enemy and friend.

Regulus looked away not saying anything.

"This meeting is over then" Sirius got up from his place. For a moment there, he thought that he saw panic and guilt in his brother's eyes but it was gone too quick. If the Blacks knew anything, it was to control their expressions.

"She is more important to you than your own brother?" He gave Hermione an ugly look which only angered him more but before he could say anything, Hermione who was still sitting while both men were standing said, "His little brother is important to him, not some death eater who believes in the blood purity prejudices of Voldemort. Now, sit down both of you." She said authoritatively which reminded them both of Walburga for an instant. They both reclaimed their seat.

"Regulus" she turned to him, "Has Voldermort asked for Kreacher yet?"

The look of absolute horror on his face was all the answer she needed.

"How do you know about Kreacher?" Sirius asked. "How do you know about that?" Regulus asked. Both at the same time.

She gave a sigh as she started, "I know about Kreacher just as I know about other things. But that should be least of your concern here. Regulus would you like to explain to your brother what I am talking about?"

Regulus shook his head, swallowing hard. Clearly, he would rather not have this conversation.

"Let's just say, Voldemort is doing some dark ritual to make himself immortal," Sirius gasped and Regulus winced. Had he helped him? Why was Hermione discussing it in front of him? He was his servant. "He has even succeeded but for something related to it he needed a house elf and used Kreacher. When his work was done, he left Kreacher to die. But Regulus had ordered him to come back to him when his work was done, so even dying, Kreacher returned and told Regulus about it."

It was too much for Sirius to take in. He knew Hermione knew things that even Dumbledore didn't. Recently, during Order meetings, she would often tell them where their mission will fail and after the first time, everyone listened to her. But this was huge. Snake face was immortal. How could they win the war then!

"How do you know this?" Regulus asked again.

"She is something like a seer. She knows things." Sirius knew it was a lie. She was too specific to be a seer. Her knowledge was limited to a selected group that was them. She knew things about them or in which they were somehow related. However, he let her have her secrets as long as she was family. Afterall who didn't have secrets.

"So, is it true? Your master is immortal."

Sirius had expected his brother to gloat or smirk at him or tell how the traitors and mudbbloods would be punished. He hadn't expected him to flinch, and definitely not to say what he said next.

"He is not my master. Not anymore."

Something rose in his chest so strongly that it was painful. It was hope. Was it true? Finally, his brother had seen the error of his way. Shocked, he turned to look at Hermione.

"It is true." She answered the unspoken question. "When Regulus realized what Voldemort had done, he knew he could not be allowed to continue."

"I will stop him. I know where it is." He said looking at Hermione. Then he looked at Sirius, "I would have left already but I wanted to see you before. Thought you could forgive…"

"No." Sirius shouted. This couldn't be true.

"Well, it's understandable." Regulus said getting up, his voice pained. But Sirius was quicker and stood before him, blocking his way.

"You don't get to tell me you have changed and then ask for forgiveness like it's a goodbye. I won't let you do whatever it is alone." Sirius said and saw moisture in the grey eyes of his brother.

"It can save many people, including her" he pointed at her, "Potter's wife, Andy's husband, and many other Muggleborns."

The faces of his family and friends swum in front of his eyes. But he couldn't let his brother go and sacrifice himself. Reg was still young. It felt like he had failed his brother yet again. It felt selfish that he was ready to risk the world for him and he was. But he couldn't speak it out loud.

"We can't let you Reg." Hermione said. Sirius swore he could have kissed the witch if she didn't belong to his other brother. "I know you die in that cave if you go alone."

Both wizard stared at her wide eyed.

"But if someone doesn't do it, he will be invincible." Reg managed.

"We will defeat him." She promised, "But without sacrificing one of our own. Besides, there are more of it."

His mouth hung open and Sirius stared at her in confusion.

"What is the 'it' we are talking about?"

"Regulus will explain to you later." Hermione said.

"Then I should go."

"Where?"

"Home." Regulus shrugged.

"No, you can't. They will throw you at his feet again."

"It is our family, Sirius. Someone has to carry on the legacy."

"Being a Black doesn't mean you have to follow dark arts. And you can be a true heir even if you fight with the right side and make people respect you, not fear you. You, Sirius, Andromeda and Narcissa. You all show everyone that Black house has still some Nobility left in it. Build yourself from the ground up."

Sirius and Regulus looked at her in awe. He wanted to say so many things to her, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Cissa?"

"Give me time, and I will bring her in. She too does not know whom to go." She winked at him.

Sirius laughed at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"You will give my dear old mother a heart attack. Turning all the Black Children against them." He added, "Do you know what it means?"

"What" Both Regulus and Hermione asked.

"Except Bella, no one turned out to be the perfect child."

"She was always rotten." Surprisingly, it was Regulus who said that.

Sirius pulled his brother in a hug. He was feeling so happy that it was hard to contain himself.

"I will leave you two then." Hermione smiled at them. She apparated not before hearing Regulus say

"She is a strange witch." And Sirius replied lovingly, "Don't I know."

When Hermione got back home, Remus, James and Lily were sitting in front of the fire on the couch too distracted to focus on the work in hand as they waited for them.

"Hey." She said as she stepped in through the door.

"Mione. Thank God." Lily rushed to pull her in a hug. James looked around her, searching for Sirius while Remus looked at her intently. His eyes analyzing her, searching for any injury.

"Sirius is okay. He is taking Regulus to his flat. He will stay there." She told them.

"So, he really turned?" James asked.

"Yes." Hermione told him happily at the same time when Sirius floo called them to tell them that he was staying at his flat for the night.

After Hermione filled them in whatever had happened, Lily retired for the day exhausted and James followed. It was just the two of them left.

Remus started to leave but Hermione was too tired of this distance between them.

"Remus, wait." She said.

His body tensed as he turned to look at her. He was too stubborn for his own good. At least they could return to how they used to be before.

"Please come here." She pointed to the couch beside. He stood there for several minutes, the wheels turning in his head before he sat down on the couch, putting painful distance between them.

Hermione slid to sit beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am tired. Please lets get back to how we used to be. I miss us being together so much." She begged. Another minute, and Remus pulled her closer to him with his hand around her. Remus missed her too and allowed himself a moment of satisfaction.

They were peacefully asleep on the couch bathing in the warmth of each other. Remus enjoying the rose and vanilla scent that was his witch. Though it was mixed with the firewhisky that was Sirius, he could not complain to have her back in his arms.

Both stayed blissfully unaware of the man with dirty blonde hair and mouse like face who stumbled into the room through the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE'S COMING


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. if while reading you came across some html text, I apologize. i don't know what happened. but when I updated this chapter, the chapter was uploaded along with html codes. What is even worse is the copy in my doc manager also had been changed to html text and I had no other copy anywhere. so I had to manually remove all those texts and might have missed at some places. I am sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Once again Hermione woke up in her own bed. She was still dressed in the clothes she had worn the day before. She took quick bath and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and shirt. She could smell bacon being cooked in the kitchen. She was walking toward the kitchen when her feet stopped before she registered the person before her. He wasn't the man she had seen but not far from him too. His beady eyes constantly flickered to absorb the things around him. He was sitting between James and Sirius telling him about the latest mission he had run for Dumbledore, though she knew, spied for Voldemort. It wasn't even necessary for her to check his arm to know it. Though it could have been a factor since both of them were only people wearing full sleeves in the warmth of the house. It was the evil gleam in his eyes as he looked at his 'friends'. It was shining the dark humor of fooling them who were considered to be the smart people of their group.   
"Mione," James said. "You haven't met Peter, have you?" James called her.  
"Could she pretend being nice to him? No , she knew she couldn't. he was the reason for everything wrong in her life. She hated him. he was the reason James and Lily died. He was why harry was orphaned and had to live in an abusive household for seventeen years. He was the reason why Sirius was locked in Azkaban for twelve years, reliving his worst memory again and again. Because of him, Remus spent countless full moon suffering alone, without his friends. There wouldn't have been a second war without him but he brought him back. He had hurt Harry, killed Cedric. Earlier she hated him because he had brought the death of those who were Harry's family. Now they were hers. She hadn't realized the angry tears that had found their release.  
"Hermione, love , you all right?" Lily asked.  
"hmm?" She said.  
"You are crying." Remus said seeing she hadn't realized it.  
"She raised her hand to her cheek to touch the moisture there, her mouth turned to a frown as she quickly wiped the angry tears.  
"I.. I am sorry." She said , "I will back later." And before anyone had the chance to stop her, she was out of the door.  
"Someone go after her and make sure she is all right." Lily said. She would have gone herself if apparating didn't made her sick these days.  
"Sirius followed Hermione outside. He had offered Remus to go after her but he had said that it would be better if Sirius went. He was still staying away from despite them agreeing to be friends. Hermione apparated once she was out of the wards , before he could call for her. Knowing that there was only one place she could have gone to, he apparated in Godric's Hollow. He looked at the cottage which had been until yesterday been vacant. He was doubtful whether he would be able to get in or not. But Hermione had thought it through made his way inside and found her furnishing her house. He was standing in the drawing room. There was a couch sitting the in center of the room, beside it were two sofas.  
"Do you think it looks right here?" She asked Sirius who was standing awkwardly at the door.  
"It would be better in front of the hearth and you can keep the sofa near the shelves." He was surprised by her. When she had left Lunar Ville , she had seemed disturbed and here she was looking normal. "What happened?" He asked.  
"When?" She asked levitating the couch, not looking at him.  
"He grabbed her hand to make her look at him. With his other hand, he placed the furniture in a place where they looked comfy.  
"We are not foolish. It was clearly something that made you sad. Was it something Remus said?"   
"No, Siri." She said and then sat down on the sofa. Sirius took the seat beside her. " When I saw you and your friends there, I can't help but think about my friends. I miss them." A single tear fell on her cheek which she quickly wiped as if it was never there.  
"Mione, you know your friends will be all right. You can go see them."  
"She gave him a sad smile, "They are dead , Sirius." Sirius pulled her in his arms and felt her sob on his chest. If something had happened to James Remus or Peter, Sirius would have lost himself. He couldn't help but feel pity on the witch. "Everyone I know is gone. I will never see them." she sobbed. His heart ached for the crying witch. She always made sure that everyone around her happy and in perfect condition and no one ever saw , how much pain she hid inside her. He was suddenly angry with Remus. Why couldn't he just let go? she needed someone to be there for her.  
"Its alright kitten." He said smoothing her hair. "We are her for you. We are your family. And even if Remus acts like a moron sometimes, he is there too."  
"Remus was waiting for Sirius and Hermione. As he sat alone , pretending to read a book, he could not help but think what they could be doing. Moony was glowering at him.  
It should have been us going after her. Why did you stop me?  
"Remus couldn't explain the reason to Moony. With the full Moon approaching, he was scared to be with her. Not just because of Moony, but due to himself. It seemed like he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. His thoughts horrified himself. He would keep imagining the feel of her soft lips , how she tasted of spearmint, (It was his new favorite these days). He could bet that even Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans didn't have a spearmint flavor, so perfect like her. He wanted to taste her again so that he could memorize the flavor.  
"Jeez , Mind stop showing me things , I cannot have. He scolded himself.  
"It was at this moment that Sirius walked in to break his resolve. He carried with him her scent mingled with salt. She had obviously cried.  
It should have been us who comforted her.  
Shut up.  
At this Remus wasn't sure who was speaking inside his head. Because whoever it was, was right.   
"What happened?" he asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably.  
"We reminded her for her friends who are dead." He said , then added jokingly "That witch has something about sleeping on couches."  
"He couldn't help the smile that creep up his face. Yesterday she had been with him once again. He had missed her immensely. She really had fallen asleep most of her days in the living room with him carrying her to her room.

You should have done it today too.  
SHUT UP !

Hermione did her best to avoid Peter at all cost. It was difficult since both of them were at Lunarville. When she had tried to leave , an angry Lily had warned her that if she tried, they will all simply come to her house. it wasn't like she didn't want them at her house but if they came, peter would come too and Hermione had no desire to key him in her wards or give him knowledge about it. She would have to cast a Fedilius charm at this place with herself as secret keeper.  
After many failed attempt to include her in whatever they were doing, The boys concluded that she was not ina good mood that day after she snapped twice at Sirius. It wasn't her fault really but Sirius announced Hermione was going through her PMS which made Lily snicker and turned the other boys red in face.  
It was then Hermione left and Lily let the witch go.

Severus Snape was experiencing one of his bad days. First he had woken up late due to a head ache. Then he had worn out of all the pain relief potion from his stock. He had used most of it last night when he had returned home being victim of the Cruciatus of dark lord. And he couldn't brew one if his head kept killing him.  
These days he wondered what had actually pushed him to join the dark lord. Was it his father? Was it the sufferings of his mother? Was it the end of his friendship with Lily ? why had he joined a madman when he didn't want his belief? He hadn't done it for torturing and killing. It was power for him, which lured him to follow him. He had learnt at a young age that only those who hold on to power can survive in this world.

He was walking through the alley when he felt the magic around him change. Something was not right he could feel it. The bubble of air around him which had been quiet around him was now rippling. But before he could do anything, a loud explosion shook him. he saw in slow motion huge flames erupting from the place were Flourish and Blott stood. A Dark Mark appeared over him. He had actually heard about an attack being planned but was it supposed to be today? He might have lost his attention for a minute or two there. Being under a strong Cruciatus was supposed to be have that affect even on SEVERUS SNAPE. Besides Severus had little to do with it. It was not like the dark lord assigned such missioned to him. He was the high potioneer in his ranks and did all the brewing for him. Sometimes he took part in his recruitments and captures but that was it.

It would have done him some good that day , at least he would have stayed away from this place. The place was in panic now. People were running here and there. A young boy ran past him knocking him back and dropping his wand which he had in his hand to apparate. As he looked around , his eyes landed on a witch who was fighting with a masked Death eater, Severus knew to be Lucious. He was surprised by her , not because he recognized her, though Snape never forgot a face. It was because a familiar blue light left her wand hitting Lucius on his chest. It was the spell that only he and some death eaters knew.

He hadn't realized he had been standing watching her when a commotion from other side made by the Auror made him stir to action again. 

You can find out later, if you are out of Azkaban, he thought. It was no secret that Severus was a death eater and here he was standing in the way of the Aurors, without his mask and wand. He was doomed. He saw his wand lying in a corner and a red light coming for him at the same time a hand circled around his wrist and someone whispered, "Accio wand."


	16. Chapter 16

Severus found himself in a sitting room. He took in a defensive position as her saw her raising the wand but she simply extended the wand to him. he realized it was his own wand. He snatched it from her rather rudely.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Would you rather I left you to be caught by the Aurors?"

"How do you know?" he said. The witch was clearly not an auror otherwise he would not have received his wand back. She had clearly helped him by getting him out of the place. But he could not stop being paranoid in the unknown place. In all his years , he had learnt by experience that when people helped him, they expected something back in return. And she had helped him knowing he was a Death Eater. His eyes darted to her arm to see if she had the mark.

"I'm not one of them." She said as he placed the kettle to heat.

"one of us, you mean?" he said , taking in his surrounding. The room was decorated in red and brown. Two adjacent walls were covered with book shelves that touched the ceiling. Severus liked the place. He had imagined himself once leaving in such house with the woman he loved but that had been a dream too distant to be true.

"why did bring me here?" he asked again.

"I already answered that." She passed him a cup. He knew better than to trust strangers and sniffed the cup to identify any poition that could have been mixed in it.

"Come on Sev, I know better than to give potion to a potion master. Besides if I wanted to harm you I wouldn't have saved you."

"You could have taken me anywhere, but you brought me here. In your home. What do you want?" he asked ignoring her nickname. He was surprised with the ease with which the witch was dealing him knowing what he was.

The witch gave him a knowing smile. "I just want to be your friend Severus."

"And why would you want that, miss…"

"Hermione Granger."

"miss granger. Why would you want that?"

Hermione giggled. " Do you want me to call you Professor Snape?" he looked at her in confusion. " then call me Hermione."

"And you are right , I want something from your friendship."

Here it was, there is always something everyone wants, Snape though bitterly.

"I want to help you, Sev." She said, "I know you don't want to be with them."

If Snape was not a skilled Occlumens , Hermione must have seen shock written on his face. She hadn't meant to come so strong but Severus Snape was a man who meant business. It would be foolish to run in circles around him.

"Whoever said that to you is a liar. Excuse me." He sat up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Severus, wait." She called him as he was near the door.

He stop but didn't turn back to look at her.

"You might not want my help right now but please, if you ever need anything, you remember , I am here to help you. I will never ask anything in return." As she finished, Severus Snape left. She heard a pop outside and sank down on her chair hoping Severus would believe her. Unknown to her, a distraught Severus Snape entered his house , not believing himself. He knew when people lied, he was well aware that she wasn't and it scared him.

Hermione felt the unease in the body language of the residents of Lunarville. The sense of dread increased as she saw Peter standing in the middle of room looking delighted with himself.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she took out her coat.

"Of course." Lily said, "Would like tea...?"

"Don't lily." James said as she got up to go near her.

"We trusted you Mione. How could you do that to us?" Sirius raised his wand at her. Out of reflex Hermione raised her own but it flew out of her hand to Remus.

He wore a conflicting expression but still managed to look angry.

"I don't know what you all are talking about." Even if they did know her truth she couldn't understand their behaviour. No it was something different.

Her eyes darted to the object in Pettigrew's hand saw him holding an old junper of Harry with Potter in it. But this particular jumper she had been careful to not wear around any of them. It just hung in her wardrobe at her cottage along qith Ron's Weasley quidditch jersey. They were angry with her because they thought she had stolen a jumper? She laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"All of this," she said circling the room with her finger, "for that." she pointed at the jumper.

Though she was laughing, it hurt her thinking that they didn't trust her.

"It isn't for that. It is because you..."

"James please we know.." Lily warned. But James paid no heed to her. "It is because you gave my wife poison."

"WHAT!" Hermione's shouted. Hermione's first instinct was not to defend herself. But to look at Lily, her hand protectively wrapped around her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, she was scared like hell. She had lost Harry once and had convinced herself that even if Harry will never know her as her best friend, she will still be his Aunt Mione.

Unfortunately for her, her not defending was taken as her acceptance of the crime.

"Look at her. Not even trying to denying." Peter sneered at her.

"I am not denying anything Peter" she spat his name, "because I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't, don't you?" James said angrily. You hadn't come for lunch, so we sent Peter to invite you for dinner. He found out the potion you were brewing to poison her."

"and you believe that?" hermione asked looking at everyone but Peter.

"Why would Peter lie? He doesn't even know you." Sirius said.

"Because of the rat , he is." She saw the blood drain from all of their faces.

" You know? When?" Sirius blabbed.

"I have known all along." She simply said. From the corner of her eyes she saw the wand in Peter's hand twitch.

"Do you…" Remus started.

"yes Remus, I know about you too. And I can answer all your question but not in front of the rat."

"Why? he know all about you. we have told him everything. Why not in front of him?" James asked.

"Does he know about him?" she asked Sirius her voice panicked. If Peter knew, it could risk everything. Voldemort would change the locations of the horcruxes or he could create more of it.

"We haven't talked about it yet." Sirius replied that she was confused of this all thing. She saw fear flash across his face in the thought that his brother returning to him had been only an act.

"We all want to know why Hermione. Why did you have the aconite potion in your home." Lily asked, though her voice was gentler.

"It was for Remus." She said and their eyes widen in panick. She was pushed back to the wall and Sirius was pointing his wand at her throat.

"You dare! After all that we did for you, he did for you. How dare you try to kill him" he roared in anger.

Hermione tried to push him back but he was stronger than her.

'Why Hermione" Remus asked , his voice full of hurt, " Is it because I am a.."

"Don't say that." Remus flinched and Hermione realized her mistake. Remus was going to use the word werewolf but she had thought he would say 'monster'.

Lily gasped in shock. She too looked hurt. James and Sirius were angry while peter was happy.

"I am sorry Remus. I thought you would say monster. You know I have no problem with werewolves. Trust me, I wouldn't harm you ever."

"We all know aconite is poison." Sirius said.

"No it isn't." she said, " and if you will step back Sirius black, I could tell you why I was brewing the potion for Remus."

Sirius took a step back but kept his wand pointed at her.

"Much better." She said.

"Why, Hermione?" Lily asked her voice pleading in desperate hope for a good reason.

"Aconite is poisonous for a wizard but not for a werewolf." She said.

"what does it do?" James asked.

"If used properly in a potion, it could help the person keep their mind and control their actions during the full moon. It would make a person more like an animagus. And with right amount of myrrah , the transformation can be made painless."

She saw the eyes widening around her.

"Its impossible." Remus said looking too hopeful for his statement to be true. Sirius had his wand lowered. James was looking at everyone's face while lily looked elated.

"She is lying. I saw Snivellus coming out of her house. We all know he is a Death Eater, maybe they put her to this work." Peter said , throwing cold water on everyone's happiness.

"Why are you ratting against your fellow death eater , Peter?" Hermione sneered at him and saw his face lose color.

"W…What are you s..saying?" he said. " She is lying James."

Peter was even a bigger coward then she had thought, his panic worked as the seed of doubt to everyone. The marauders had been friends for almost a decade and knew when someone among them was lying.

"Peter?" Sirius asked, remembering a conversation he had with Hermione not so long ago, If I didn't knew you already trusted the wrong person. Her words from long ago rang in his ears. It was sick of him to doubt on his best friend on the words of a stranger girl. But he couldn't help think of the strange behaviour of Peter recently. He had been gone most of the times. They had thought it was due to the death of his mother that he had distanced himself from them, that he needed time and space , but hadn't that been around four months ago.

"Go on, Peter, prove me wrong, show them your forearm." She sneered at him.

Peter clutched his arm tightly securing it. The boys were looking at him with shock that they didn't see him raise his wand and point it towards the pregnant woman. Hermione saw it. But she had no wand to throw a shield charm to protect her. She couldn't let him curse Lily, it would harm both her and Harry. She did what was the only way to save them.

A loud scream broke the silence that hung in the room as Hermione jumped infront of the spell that Pettigrew had thrown over Lily. The house was in chaos. Lily was crying holding the thrashing girl in her lap. James and Sirius broke out of shock and threw stunners at the same time on Peter which knocked him out. Remus ran to Hermione and pulled him to his chest.

"Mione." He said holding her tightly.

"Thank you Hermione." Lily said still crying. "You saved him." She held her stomach with one hand and placed another on her cheek.

Sirius too had knelt down beside her but James stayed far away. Hermione stood up.

"We need to take you to Madam Promfrey." Remus said, supporting her as he held her around her waist.

"I have had worse. I just need an anti cruciatus potion. I have it at home. Besides , this place is no longer safe. I would say you all come there too."

"Hermione I..." James started but didn't know how to continue. He felt guilty, embarrassed. He had doubted the witch who had so selflessly thrown herself in front of a Cruciatus to save his wife and son from the man he was siding. He felt so pained. If she hadn't been there, the rat could have killed his wife and his friends and him whenever he wanted.

"James." Hermione took a step towards him. She placed her hand on his arm and said, "I know what he meant for you , even though he was undeserving of all of yours love. I won't judge you for siding with your family. I know I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have told you the truth. I don't know what prompted me to lie when I knew very well that you will understand. It is partially my fault."

James pulled her into a hug. A while later she was surrounded by more bodies and realised Sirius and Remus had joined them. A bright flash and a smiling Lily told her that they all looked too cute for her to miss the scene.

The guys pulled back all embarrassed and red faced and the girls laughed at them.

"Will you tell us now?" Remus asked.

"Lets go to my home now." She sighed..


	17. Chapter 17

"Since when ?" James asked once they were inside her cottage.

"Your seventh year." She answered.

"Why?" he asked, his voice pained.

"He was too convinced that his' was the winning side. He wanted to be on the side that had power."

"Will you tell us the truth now ?" Sirius asked. Hermione had always known they doubted her story but said nothing because of what she had said under Veritaserum.

"I guess its about time that you knew." She nodded at them and went inside the room. When she returned she had an album in her hand.

"Here, look at it. Then I will explain." It was Harry's album.

Remus took the album in his hands and opened it. The first picture was of James' and Lily but what surprised her was the baby they held in their hand. All of them looked at the picture and then at Hermione, "What does this mean?" Lily asked.

"Finish it and I will explain."

The next picture was of the day James and Lily were married, there were a few from their school days, one of the entire order though it hadn't been taken yet. In one picture there was a baby with green eyes, flying on a toy broom as James ran after him. After this there were pictures of Hermione but she was young in probably in her first year , there were two boys on her either side, one had red hair while the other was a younger version of James with green eyes. There were many of their pictures. In all the pictures as the kids grew up, he could see the green eyed boy looked more and more similar to James.

He turned to look at Sirius who had just made a weird noise and saw all of his friends looking at him and the album and back at him again. He soon saw the object of their surprise, in one picture, behind the trio who had been until now constant in most of the picture , stood an old Remus Lupin. His hair was grey at certain places and he had more scars on his face but no one could deny it was him. If he was shocked to see himself it was nothing in comparison to how he felt when he saw the older copy of Sirius. He looked as if all his happiness had been sucked out. As they continued, there were many pictures of Sirius and Remus with Hermione and the boys as they all grew up but there were none of James and Lily. The older people they recognized as, Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Snape and others.

"Why do you have older pictures of us?" Sirius asked. "and who is the boy who looked like James?"

"He is Harry."

Remus gasped as understanding dawned upon him. Hermione appearing out of no where in the house. Her knowing about everything and recognizing everyone. She wasn't a seer , she had lived through the future. He wasn't the only one who had realized it.

"Harry is my… son?"

"That's not possible." James said waving away Lily.

"it is, James. My best friend, Harry is your son."

They looked at her incredulously. "BUT HOW?"

"Hermione Granger was born in 1979."

Sirius laughed at her but he was the only one doing that.

"You mean you are a toddler?"

When Hermione didn't say anything, he shook his head. "Fucking hell , Mione. You are a time traveler."

A heavy silence followed the words.

"is it true?" Remus asked after a long silence.

"What?" she said confused. Everything she had said was true. What was he asking about?

"The potion?" his eyes were hopeful.

Hermione felt her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course Remus. I was hoping to give it to you on your birthday but…" she let the words hang in air. She didn't want to say anything about peter yet. The marauders were yet to acknowledge it.

Remus stood up and pulled hermione in his arms hugging her tightly. And she could feel emotions swirling from within him. he was sad for her, angry with Peter, Happy with the fact that his transformation could be easy. James, Sirius and Lily were looking at Remus with a smile. If it was really true then Remus would never suffer again in his life.

"Mione?" lily asked.

"Yes lily." She asked as Remus released her.

"Is future really a bad place?"

"it was. But I will change it. Nothing will ever happen the same again."

"What did Peter do in your timeline?" Remus asked and suddenly all of their faces sobered.

"It doesn't matter, it won't happen again." She promised.

"It does matter. We need to know what that rat was capable of. Today he could have killed my child if you hadn't intervened. We need to know what the traitor could have done."

Hermione sighed. They needed to know the truth if they had to understand his treachery.

"Somewhere around June , a prophecy will be made about a child born on the end of July."

"Lily is due then." James said.

"Yes. Somehow Voldemort came to know of this prophecy and decides that it is Harry." She excluded the fact that it was Severus otherwise, it would have been difficult to make them trust him. "Dumbledore asks you both to go into hiding with Sirius as the secret keeper of Godric's Hollow. But Sirius thinks he is the most obvious choice and instead make Peter the secret keeper without telling anyone." Sirius looked outraged. He had guessed the implications of it. "Peter sold out your location to Voldemort. He came on the Halloween of 1981 , and killed both of you." They gasped. " but due to some ancient magic caused by your love for him and the fact that Severus had begged for your life from him and he had granted him that and then broken it by killing you, magic retaliated. The killing curse he shot on harry instead killed him." Sirius and remus were fuming with anger. James was holding Lily protectively while Lily had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Severus comes back. Voldemort dies. Harry was safe with both of you. " She said looking at Sirius ans Remus, " what more could I ask for."

"No lily." Hermione said before anyone else. She needed to be finished with it. " Sirius had realized something was wrong and came to check on you. He found your bodies and Harry. He went after Peter but he shouted for whole street to hear that Sirius had betrayed you, killed thirteen muggles, cut his own finger and then transformed and disappeared in the sewers." She looked at Sirius and said sadly, "You were thrown in Azkaban without a trial."

Lily started sobbing in James' chest. "It won't happen , Lily." James said. " we have that rat. He wont hurt our family again."

Remus tightened his grip on his friend's shoulder. Now the hollow look on his face made sense. But he were in the picture, he must gotten out somehow. He name must have been cleared.

"how long?" remus asked.

"twelve years."

Twelve years! He had been in that hell hole for Twelve freaking years.

"It was in our third year" Hermione continued, " you escaped. You had found out that Peter was in Hogwarts as Ron's rat, there was a manhunt for you. Dementors guarded Hogwarts. By the end of year you managed to convince me, Harry , Ron and Remus of your innocence, though Peter escaped, next year he raised Voldemort again."

"But you said he died?" Sirius said, coming out of his shock.

"He can't die."

"The horcruxes." Sirius said in understanding.

"Did you say horcruxes , in plural?" Remus asked, "Voldemort made them, he made many?"

"In my time he had seven, right now five."

"Merlin!" Remus exclaimed in horror.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked. Sirius explained to them what he had learnt from Hermione and Regulus. He knew about them being a part of the Black house which associated with Dark magic , while Remus had read about them in dark arts books.

"I know what they are and where they are. We will kill him before he even gets to Harry."

"Who did Harry lived with Mione?" Lily asked.

"Petunia," she saw the look of horror on her face, "Dumbledor refused to let Remus meet him for twelve years, The weasleys wanted to take him in but he refused."

"It isn't happening." She said angrily trying to convince herself. " If anything ever happens to me or James, you three will look after my son. No one else, not even Dumbledore." She ordered and the three nodded.

"We still have a traitor to dispose of." Sirius said.

Hermione decided to follow them back but Lily held her.

" Let them deal it among themselves. They have done a lot for him." she said and Hermione nodded. Then she looked at the tired woman in front of her. It had been too much drama for the pregnant woman.

"Why don't you rest?" she asked taking out a dreamless sleep potion for her.

"Thanks Mione."

Hermione took her to one of the guest rooms and Lily fell asleep as soon as she had hit the bed. It had been a tiring day, both emotionally and physically.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been late and the boys hadn't returned. Lily would have been worried if she had not been asleep and Hermione thanked her wit to offer her the dreamless potion. It would not have been good for either Lily or Harry for her to stress. She was around twenty one weeks pregnant now and needed to take proper rest. However , Hermione wasn't pregnant and so couldn't stop herself from worrying. She knew that the boys were more than capable but they had considered Peter as their friend for a very long time and were very emotionally invested in him. He could trick them easily and could cause some serious harm to any of them. She was chewing her fingernails when the monitoring charm on the wards of her home alerted her of the arrival of the boys.

Thank god. They are back. She thought as she ran to the door. It wasn't that anyone else could come into her wards apart from those she allowed but still she had added the monitoring charm so that she would know who came into her house in her absence. She had added that after Peter's spying earlier. It made anything inside the wards invisible to others.

"What took you so long, we have been…" she was saying as she opened the door but the person in front of it shocked her. Standing in front of her was none other than one Severus Snape. Although the condition he was in was far from the condition she would have liked him in. His hair was sticked to his forehead with sweat, his eyes looked heavy with exhaustion. It looked like he would faint any moment now. He was clutching his arm tightly as she looked him over, his black robes were darker in certain place and she could bet it was because he was bleeding.

He was about to trip over but Hermione caught him. She threw his hand over her shoulder and supported his weight over her shoulder as she held his waist and ushered him inside.

"Sev , What happened to you?" she said , her voice void of emotion as she saw the trail of blood that she left behind as he walked.

She placed him gently on the couch.

"Dark Lord." He croaked through a soar throat. Clearly he had screamed a lot.

" You are bleeding." She rushed to the cupboard and grabbed some towels from it. "Let me see." She said as she tried to help him out of his robes. He stopped her hand with his and removed it.

"I don't need your help." He said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked him angrily. "If you don't cooperate here Severus Snape, I will be forced to use other methods which you won't like."

Severus stared at her. He didn't know what brought him here at her door. It wasn't like they were friends. He had in fact met the witch only twice. He only knew he was dying and had no friends to go to. And no matter what Severus Snape said , he was scared to die. He didn't want to die. And at that moment when he was left dying on the ground as their meeting was dismissed , Severus thought of the one person he couldn't get rid of from his head since yesterday. The witch who had taken him to her house , knowing very well of his status as a Death Eater. Who had promised him she had no alterior intention apart from helping him. He had heard the truth in her voice. And so apparated knowing it could be a huge risk. But at that time, he had no other choice.

The witch, Hermione had took him in and when he saw the worry and pain in her eyes, he knew he had done the right thing. She had brought him into her house and sat him on the sofa. The way she was scolding her as she helped him out of his robes , he felt that she had known him long and was well aware of his reservations since she paid no heed to his jeers or declarations of not needing her help.

He watched her as she took in the wide gashes on his bare torso. She was well aware of the curse that caused it. He had seen her using it on Malfoy that day in Diagon Alley. It was ironic that his own spell had been used against him. She was dabbing the open wound with a fresh towel and again he wondered why would she dirty her fresh laundry for him. No one was so selfless in the world. Not even Lily , who had thrown away years of friendship because of a word. It was wrong for him to use the slur on her and if there was a god , he would know how badly, Severus regretted it every day. But it was selfish of her to not even give him a chance to explain. She had broken saying she didn't liked the friends he kept, not caring that her own friends bullied him at every chance they got, just for being poor and Slytherin.

"It won't heal." He said as he saw her lift her wand to, most probably to use a healing charm. She frowned.

"Vulnera Sanentur." She said in a low song like voice.

Severus stared eyes wide as the gashes on his chest closed and in its place lay scars.

"Sorry the scars will stay." She said as she cleaned the blood on his shoulder with a wet towel.

"But h..how?" he asked flabbergasted. He was the inventor of that spell and knew there was nothing to heal it. He himself had been working on it for a year.

"I will explain but you need to take these first. Maybe tomorrow when you are well rested and feeling better" She handed him several vials, "Blood Replenishing, Pain Relief, Anti-Cruciatus, and these two are dreamless sleep and sleeping draught, you take them before going to bed." She said picking up a purple salve that he recognized as Bruise removal.

"What are you, a medi-witch?" he asked surprised at the precision with witch she took care of his wounds. He suddenly felt glad he had chosen to come over to her. He was going to live after all.

"I have been tortured before." She said.

Severus gaped at her. Why would someone torture the nice witch. She took the unasked question and answered it, "Bellatrix , Dolohov and Greyback." She shrugged as she finshed her work.

Will she ever cease to surprise , he thought.

"And still you helped me, knowing I am one of them?"

"I know more about you than you know Severus. I know you don't want to be there and therefore I want to help."

"How will you do that?" he asked. "Do you think it is easy to leave him? he will kill me if I ever stopped working for him."

"Regulus Black left him." she said as she motioned for him to follow.

"And he is going to be dead, once dark lord finds out."

"He won't find him. He is with us. He is safe and only a few know the locations, me, Sirius, james, lily and Remus being the only people aware of his location."

The names threw cold water over him. there he was thinking , they could actually be friends.

He took his wand out and pointed at her.

"You lied to me." He roared though with his sore throat it didn't come out as menacing.

"I did no such thing." She said as she turned to look at him , her head tilted.

Hermione knew he would react this way and they needed to be having this conversation. It was one of the reasons why she had brought him to the guest room farther away from where Lily slept.

"You are their friends. You tricked me. What do you want?"

"I already told you that I want nothing more than for you to have a normal life. And I know why might find it hard trust me knowing I am their friend. But Severus, If the Marauders were mean to you, you weren't a saint either. Everything between the four of you is the fault of each of you."

"they started.." she held up her hand to silenced him.

"I don't care what you all did. It is none of my matter. What matters to me is I have a mission here. To save who deserves to be saved. And that includes you Severus. You might have had a few flaws but deep within I know there is a good heart in there." She placed a hand on his chest over his heart.

Severus lowered his wand trusting to chose the witch who had done nothing for him to doubt her intentions. It felt bitter not being able to insult those prats. Though whatever he had wanted to say got interrupted as a scary growl was heard from behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus sat surrounded by two drunk animagi. They were drowning their sorrow in muggle alcohol . Unfortunately , such things didn't work for Remus. His werewolf metabolism made it very hard for him to get drunk. In his entire life, he had managed to get drunk only once and he swore he would never drink afterwards.

In truth, he was upset because he was not upset. Normally, he would sunk into grief on the loss of his friend but he was a traitor and he had more important things to consider about. Remus thought about everything Hermione said. She knew them in the future, she knew he was a werewolf from the very start and she had still allowed him to get close to her. All those days, when she on the couch against him in front of the fire, Hermione knew that he was a werewolf. And it hadn't bothered her .

Remus excused himself from his friend and decided to go back home. Though when he apparated , he found himself in front of Hermione's cottage. He was about to leave when the smell hit his nose. With the full moon approaching in less then a week, his senses were heightened and the rusty smell made him nauseous.

Blood. Danger. Moony howled inside his head worried for Hermione. As he took quick strides towards the cottage and opened the door, he was again hit with the same smell of blood but it was stronger this time. But along with it there were two other smells. One , he recognized by heart, the sweet sweet smell of Vanilla and roses that pleased him so much but other one was different. He knew the scent but couldn't tell whom it belonged to apart from that it belonged to a wizard. He followed the smell toward the small doorway that took towards the guestroom.

If his wolf was angry earlier at the prospect of Hermione being hurt by another wizard, it was nothing in comparison to how he felt at that moment as he saw HIS witch standing there in the compact space with her hand on the naked chest of the man, a small smile on her lips.

How dare he touch her. Mine. Mine. She belongs to us. It is your fault. Moony was very angry and so was Remus. He had never felt such rage before as when he saw them together. He growled and saw both of them turn to look at him.

Hermione turned to see an angry looking Remus staring. His eyes were amber and he was looking like an animal ready to strike. She followed his line of gaze to her hand on Sev's chest and quickly dropped it. As she did it, his eyes flickered from her face to Severus' dangerously. On her side, Severus looked scared to see Remus looking so feral. She knew he must be thinking the incident of the full moon in Hogwarts.

It was a wrong move for her to turn her gaze away from Remus as it managed to anger him even more and he took strides towards them with blood lust written on his face.

Hermione stood in front of Severus to protect him while he retreated to the door of the room.

"Move". He commanded.

"Remus , Listen to me." She said but his eyes were glued to Severus.

She placed her palm on both side of his face as she turned his gaze towards her. "Remus, love. Severus is just a friend nothing more. Aren't you Severus?" she asked him.

"Um. Yes just friends." He said earning a snarl from Remus. But it was a good thing that he hadn't attacked him yet. God knew, poor Severus didn't need any more pain.

"Why don't you go and rest Severus in that room while I talk with Remus? You must be hurt." She said not taking her eyes from the amber ones of Remus. Severus didn't need telling twice as he slid inside the room.

As soon as Severus was inside the room , Hermione started, "Re.." but stopped as his lips crashed over hers. It was angry and demanding. Hermione let out a surprised squeak on the feel of his lips on hers. He kissed her roughly , bruising her lips from the intensity. She gripped his robes to prevent herself from falling over as he pushed her against the wall his hands holding her waist so tightly that she knew there was going to be bruise later. Just as Hermione had pulled herself out of her surprise, and snaked her arm around his neck, he pulled back. He stared into her eyes with so much intensity that it was impossible for her to turn her gaze. It was flickering dangerously between the normal bluish green and amber.

"Mine. You are mine." He said.

A warm filled her stomach as he said the words to her. Subconsciously , she lowered her head to her right, exposing her neck to him in the process. She didn't know what propelled her to do it but was aware that she was submitting to him by doing so.

He gave her a wolfish grin, pleased with her gesture before kissing her again. His lips everywhere, on her lips, raining kisses on her cheeks, her eye lids, her nose, her jaw , going down to her neck as nipped on the skin where her neck joined her shoulders.

"Remus." She moaned as she pushed him back a little.

His eyes returned to its normal. "OH MY GOD. Mione , I am sorry.."

"Sshh. You need to stop apologizing ,love." She said smiling as she placed her hand on his cheek. "As much as I would like to continue, where I so abruptly interrupted you," she gave him a small wink and he blushed. "I want you to know there was nothing going on here."

"I know, I have no right to question what you are doing and with whom you are doing. I just.. he was standing there shirtless and you were so close and you hand.." his nose flared as he remembered where he had walked in on them.

She placed her arm around his neck as she smoothed the hair on the nape of his neck. She was well aware that it helped him calm down , "Sev was injured badly. He had many wounds on his chest that was why I took out his robe. I consider him my friend. I was just helping him. nothing more than that. When you saw us, I was just telling him a person is how he is in here." She placed her other hand on his chest, "Just like you are a gold in here."

It was enough for Remus. His witch was only his and she knew this. She had nothing for Severus. The way her hand rested on his chest and his neck felt so good. He couldn't help himself from nuzzling into her neck. As she let out a content sound on the contact, he smiled at her neck and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her room.

For the first time Remus Lupin felt so confident. He would be damned if he didn't make the best of this opportunity.


	20. Chapter 20

When Remus woke up , he for once thought he was in his room in Lunarville. It was still early and he was not a morning person. He wanted to sleep more and snuggled closer to whatever was beside him. She felt warm against him. Her hair tickled him as he nuzzled her neck and felt her humming in content on his touch. She curled back against him as he rested his arm on the smooth skin of her stomach.

It felt wonderful being there with her. He didn't know what he had done to be so lucky to have such an amazing witch curled up against him. For all his life, he had felt unfortunate, the first and last time , he thought himself to be fortunate was when he found out his friends had turned themselves into animagi for him. And now he felt lucky again for having this witch with him. He had thought if she was not revolted by his lycanthropy, she would surely not like to see the scars that crisscrossed all over his body. In the past when he had had one nighters with witches, he would glamour his scars but yesterday he had forgotten to glamour himself. He had felt his confidence wash away when he saw her scaring at his scars. And had tried to hide them. But she suddenly grabbed his hand with one hand and placed another one on his chest over the longest scar, the next moment she had uttered those words that made his chest swell tenfold.

"You are beautiful Remus. They are beautiful." She had whispered tracing a long scar that ran from his left shoulder to his navel. It was a faint line just lighter than his skin. "These tell your story. These are all your sufferings and your pain, these are you, Remus. Don't hide them. There is nothing about them to hide. If someone doesn't like them, they are pathetic and doesn't deserve a good man like you." And then she had kissed him. Remus was happy. He was the happiest man. And he knew he was in love with this witch.

"Morning." Hermione said as he continued to trace pattern on her skin.

He shook his head from where his face was buried in the crook of her neck.

"Not yet." With that he pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and both drifted off once again in the realm of sleep , both too exhausted from the activities of last night.

The next time Hermione woke up, she was still wrapped in his arms. She slowly removed herself from his embrace and with a kiss on his forehead and left for the bathroom.

When she stepped into the living room, James and Sirius had thrown themselves on the counch and were snoring loudly. Lily was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Morning , Lils." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Soooooooooo. What happened yesterday!"

Hermione blushed crimson.

"What part of yesterday."

"After I fell asleep." She asked , raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh!" Hermione felt stupid. How would anyone know, apart from Severus. "Well, They came back very late. James and Sirius were very drunk and passed out on the couch. And a guest came here."

"Guest? Who?" Lily asked.

"I will tell you later. First I need to take some potion for the guest. Why don't you give some Sober up potion to those two." She said.

"Where is Remus?" Lily asked looking around for him.

"In my room." She saw the surprised look on her face and left her before she was bombarded with questions.

The door to Severus room was closed from inside when Hermione came with breakfast and potions.

"Sev." She knocked. "Its me Hermione."

The door opened after a few minutes. In front of her stood the same man with a white shirt and trousers. She had never seen Severus Snape look so… casual. He had always been in black robes, forever in mourning. She stared at him, open mouthed.

"Don't stare at me. Your wolf might pounce again." He said and stepped aside for her.

"Oh please." She said. "I am sorry from him though."

"When were you going to tell me that they are staying here?" He asked sitting on recliner in the room. He looked completely at ease.

"What?" he asked when she continued.

"You look so much in ease here. I thought you might have left." She admitted.

"I have no where to go. I knew I was safe here after you fixed me up and then stepped between me and Lupin."

Severus Snape had spent a large part of the night thinking. He wasn't a man to jump into any decision. It was true that he wanted more than anything to just leave the place where those four were staying. But then , where would he go? If he left the safety of this cottage, the only other option for him was to go back to the Dark Lord. For past few years, he had been praying for just one opportunity to leave his side and survive, and now that he was presented with one, was he ready to throw it all up because of the Marauders. No, he wouldn't let them spoil this for him. Besides, Hermione had promised him that she would help him and ask for nothing in return. So he had stayed. He had transfigured the curtains into comfortable clothes and slept in the fresh made bed. For the first time in a while, he found himself sleeping in peace.

"I thought about it. Figured I wish to know your story first."

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know me?"

"You were my professor for six years before I dropped out in seventh year. You saved my life when I was suffering from torture. I owe my sanity to you." She said.

Severus stared at her as if she was crazy. He was thinking it was all a prank when she said again,

"Use Legillimency." She placed the breakfast tray in the table and sat down in front of him.

Severus saw years of memory pass infront of him. In the memory Hermione Granger was just a first year and he saw her setting the robes of a teacher on fire. The most surprising thing was that the teacher looked a lot like him. In the second memory , they were all in a ruin of a building. He saw Lupin and Black, though both aged and something amiss about them, he saw himself jumping infront of three kids which had a younger James, a red head and Hermione to save them from a werewolf, the memory changed and he was in a meeting in a grim looking house. There was Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Lupin, Black , and Arthur and Molly Weasley. The next memory didn't have him but a newspaper in which he was declared the new headmaster of Hogwarts, as memory changed, he saw Hermione Granger, bedridden , covered in bandages and shaking as an owl perched on the window of her room with several potions. He saw her read a letter and say softly , "Professor Snape." Next was the worst as he saw himself in front of Voldemort as he mumbled something about a wand and ordered his snake to eat him. He lost his life looking at the young James whose eyes looked like Lily.

"What was that?" He said as Hermione pushed him out of her head. He sat there panting.

"Those were my memories of all my years in Hogwarts, knowing you." She said. Severus would have doubted if he didn't know that memory that are made are foggy and not clear like hers. "You see, Severus, I am from future, twenty years to be exact. You were my potion professor for six years. You tried to save mine and Harry's life all the time but we always thought you were wrong because you bullied us and were harsh to us Gryffindors." She smiled fondly at her memory. "You found out Voldemort wanted to kill Lily for a prophecy." His face paled. "And after he killed her, you turned spy for Dumbledore to protect her son Harry. He and all of us, doubted your loyalty till the day you died. You died trying to fulfill your one promise to Lily that you won't let her die in vain. That you will protect her son no matter what." She finished.

Hermione watched him carefully as he let all the information sink in. His usually guarded face was now flooded with emotions. She saw pain and guilt, followed by longing and loneliness. There came many other emotions before he finally spoke,

"You want me to turn spy again?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I told you I want nothing from you. I won't ask you ever to get back to that hell. No , I want to save you from that future."

"But why? As you said I was a bully to you."

"I know and it was wrong , Sev. You weren't a perfect man. You had lost too much. You were alone for twenty years. There was Dumbledore who asked favor from you without any regards to your life or feelings. You were an ex death eater with just the words of Dumbledore to back you. I don't say these justify what you did, but these were enough to turn you bitter. A part of me believed most of what you did was an act as a spy to make believe that you hated everyone who was not Death Eater related. We can't tell for sure. You are not that Severus Snape. I won't let you be that again."

After a very long silence, he said. "I need time to think."

"Ofcourse." She smiled at him. "Take your potions on time."

As she was near the door, she turned, "and Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"Its time to move on. Your first love need not to be the last one. You can love two people without betraying the first. So please , don't dwell on the past too much. Once a wise man had said, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" Remember that. " With that she left.

Lily stood outside the door. She had come to call Hermione who was taking long and couldn't help but eavesdrop when she saw Snape inside with her. It was always a regret for her that she took so long to forgive him. Sometimes when she would hear the boys talking about him or whenever she saw a glimpse of him, she would think what if she had forgiven him. Could she save him from that terrible fate? Afterall she was the only person in his life that had kept him on track. But she was an egotistical teenager back then and by the time she realised the results of her action, it had been too late. When Hermione had said that in the end Severus would have turned good, she could not stop the heat that had warmed her heart. Now, she could have Snape right there with her.

She saw Hermione leave and left herself. She would come back later to talk to him. Right now he needed time.


	21. Chapter 21

Like every building collapses when one of its pillars is removed, everyone thought that Marauders will break after the traitor was found and thrown into Azkaban after Dumbledore had made sure he won't speak of anything he knew to anyone. Everyone thought it was the end of the infamous Marauders who had sticked together ever since their first ride on Hogwarts Express. They were wrong. The Marauders bounced back stronger. After drinking up their anger and sorrow, no one mentioned the traitor again. It was more or less Peter's fault that in order to serve his master, he had distanced himself from his friends so much that they didn't miss his physical presence. And after his failed attempt to hurt Lily and her child, they would be damned if they even let a single good thought about him cross their mind. It was simple. Peter Pettigrew was dead for them. However Voldemort was not. And something needed to be done about it.

It was the sixth of March , two days since, Hermione told everyone her truth. Two days since Severus had moved into her house with James, Lily , Remus and Sirius moving in next door. No one knew about Remus and Hermione yet. There wasn't a time to tell them. With Introducing Severus into the group, it had already been a tiring couple of days. The only thing everyone noticed was that they were back to how they were together (she hadn't realised that they already acted like couples). Only Severus seemed to notice them but that would be expected since he was all the time in her house.

As expected, the boys hadn't taken well with Severus. And he was not a help either. It seemed like it was difficult for them to be present in a room without throwing jabs at each other. However, with Lily and Hermione's insistence they had agreed to not be enemies. It was when Remus muttered an apology to Severus that the later decided it was an opportunity to embarrass Hermione.

"Severus, I apologize for my actions that day." Remus had said solemnly.

"Are you?" Severus said , tilting his head to his right. "I thought you enjoyed it pretty much. I could hear kissing and moaning outside my door for several minutes." He said and both parties turned red.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Wasn't it the day before you said Remus was sleeping in your…" Lily was saying. "Oh my god. You both slept together… you.. you.."

"Shagged?" Sirius finished for her.

"Its none of your business, Padfoot." Remus smacked his head but wasn't able to hide the genuine smile that lit his face .

"Look at his face , Sirius. Isn't Moony looking smug. Seems like Mione is pretty good.."

"Shut up James." Hermione yelled. "Why would you do that Sev?" She asked.

"What did I do?" Severus said.

"Leave him and tell me. Why would you do that, Hermione Granger? You didn't tell me. ME. Your friend. How could you?" Lily said dramatically.

Hermione was blushing so much that it was difficult to form proper sentence.

"Leave her , all of you, will you!" Remus said for her. But Sirius was in no mood to listen.

"What was the name of your professor Hermione, the werewolf one?" He asked.

Hermione wanted the floor to swallow her. Oh God, she knew where it was going.

"You are thinking what I am thinking!" James yelled in excitement.

"I know a werewolf, who loves DADA, who will be just the age of a professor in twenty years, who is kind and gentlemanly.." Sirius said.

"Who also has a reason to be present in her life, because of my son being her bestfriend." James added.

"You banged with your Professor, Kitten." Sirius laughed. They both roared in laughter at the expression on her face. Severus and Lily were chuckling too.

"I hate you all." She left and stepped out into the barren garden.

"You hate me , too?" Remus said as he hugged her from behind her.

"I can't hate you ever." She gave him a small peck on his lips. "But I hate them. They are horrible creatures." She pouted.

"Look at the bright side of it." He said softly in her ears.

"And what is that?"

"James , Sirius and Severus were in this together. They hadn't realised it. But you saw it."

He said and it was true. "You are really extraordinary. If someone had said me before you that Severus and two of them could be friends, I would have laughed. But with you everything is possible. You are an angel. I don't know how I got you."

Hermione turned in his arms so that she was facing him, she locked her fingers behind his neck and stepped closer to him.

"I myself don't know how I could end up with such an amazing person like you. You don't have any idea Remus , what you are to me. Its like I am in my safe world when I am in your arms. I just wish I never have to leave the comfort of it." She paused and sighed.

"But?" Remus asked, hearing the unsaid protest in her voice.

"There is too much left to be done. Exposing Peter and Helping Reg and Sev were just the beginning. If we have to end this war soon, we must start acting now." Remus placed his forehead on her forehead.

"You don't have to do it all alone , you know. We won't let you. We all will do whatever we can. It will be faster and easier if we are together."

"It is very dangerous , Remus. Any of you don't know what you will be going into. I can't let Lily come. She is pregnant. James can't come too. It will cause Lily too much panic. I know what happened to Sirius and cannot risk his safety and you, Remus, it would kill me if anything happened to you. It has to be me."

"It is not your decision to make , Kitten. Let us decide what we want to do. There is an order meeting in two hour. Come in. You should ask Dumbledore for help." Sirius said from the door. "I know you don't trust him that much, but that man is resourceful. He can be a huge advantage to have."

Hermione gave him a defeated nod. She took her wand out of her sleeve and flicked it. Though this time, she didn't have any memory of her past, but a very recent memory that involved Remus. A silver animal leaped out of the tip of the wand. It wasn't an otter. It was a beautiful wolf. Hermione stared at her in wonder as the wolf sniffed her hand.

"Your patronous is a wolf?" Remus asked in wonder as the boys stared at her.

She nodded, unable to find herself able to explain it to others. She had no idea why her patronous had changed. Was it something to do with time travel?

"Professor Dumbledore, it's Hermione Granger. I need to discuss something with you and certain other order member which include, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody and the Prewett twins before the order meeting. Meet us at Lunarville."

The silver wolf sprang to life and disappeared from their view.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I sent a message to Dumbledore." Hermione asked.

"Really!" Remus exclaimed. " How long will it take?"

"He might have received it by now."

"Thats fucking amazing." Sirius announced. "Do you have any idea how long we have been thinking about a way to communicate within us? You have to teach that to us , Kitten. Thats insane."

Hermione stared at them. Have they not yet invented the spell? A thought hit her strong in the chest, was she a mere catalyst in all of this. She was introducing them to spell that would be found in the future. So, will it all go to waste? Was she always present in the future? But if it was so, Regulus wouldn't have been alive and Peter would have still betrayed his friends. It was time for a discussion with Dumbledore. No matter how manipulative the old coot was, he was intelligent and only he could tell her what had brought her back to this time.

"Of course , Siri." She said pulling herself out of her thoughts. "But Lets go to Lunarville and put up some wards, Dumbledore may soon be there."

They went in to tell the others while Sirius went to bring Regulus. It was important to introduce Snape and Regulus to the Order and remove their Death Eater status.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione paced the room as she waited for everyone to come in. She was nervous. It wasn't like one tells their dead professors that they have come back from future.

Reg and Sev were in other room. They were friends from being together in Slytherins, and then as Death Eaters. It was good that they had someone to hold the ground from them.

"Calm down Mione. Stop pacing, you are giving me headache." Lily complained. She was sitting around the table.

Hermione was spared an answer when Dumbledore walked in the room. "Hello Hermione." He said. "Lily. James. Sirius. Remus. Hope you are all doing well."

"Hello Albus." They greeted. It was still weird calling the old man with his name.

"I was quite shocked Hermione when a patronous walked inside my office and started talking in your voice." He said taking a sit. "The order has been looking for some sort of special communication that only we can manage. Were you aware of it?"

" No Albus, I wasn't. I will tell you the spell. It is quite easy if someone knows to cast Patronus but there is something else which is important and need to be discussed here."

"What is it?" He asked as lily poured him a cup of tea and everyone took their sit. They all too were eager to know how to kill Voldemort.

"I think its time I come clean in front of you. They all know my real story." She pointed towards the others. "And so does two more people. But before I tell you everything, I want you to extend your help to those two young men I talked about. They happened to be ex-death eaters. I know you believe in protecting the soul of people. Trust me, they aren't Dark wizards, they just made wrong choices."

"Hermione, do you know how big it is? They could give us intel on his actions." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. "Is Voldemort aware of their deception?"

Hermione shook her head and asked Sirius to bring him in. "Albus, Severus Snape and Regulus Black." They looked nervous and took sit in between all of them.

"Are you confident of where their loyalty lies?" He asked.

"As sure as I am of mine loyalty." She promised.

"Severus and Regulus, I am glad to see you have seen the error of your way. I had always known that young people have immense capacity to do good."

"Just like that?" Regulus asked his jaw hanging. " You trust us just on words and how can you forgive us for what we did." It was one of his fears. Even if his brother and his friends had somehow forgiven. He was sure no one else will knowing that they had taken part in killing and torturing, though he had never killed anyone, who will believe it.

"Dear boy, fear not, you are going to go through Veritaserum in front of the order for them to accept you. And as for you being death eaters," Dumbledore leant toward them so that he was looking directly in their eyes as he said, "One should never underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it. We can only be glad that you have broken free from its shackles and if what you say is true, I cannot stop the Light from embracing you." ( Read A/N)

Hermione smiled at the kind words of the man but frowned immediately, when he said, "What are you willing to give in return?"

"Albus, you won't use them to spy. They won't endanger themselves to get any information of him." Hermione said before anyone said anything.

Everyone stared at her. It was hoped that she had intended the man to be spies. Even the two men in question thought the same. But one man felt elated, Severus, if he was going to leave his side, he had no intention of returning back.

She saw everyone's questioning glance. "I am not putting them in any danger. And Besides it won't be necessary."

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you remember I told you I know how to kill him. I am ready to tell you."

"Then do go on."

" Professor do you remember Tom Riddle."

"Yes I do recall the young man. He disappeared after he left Hogwarts. Only once was he seen when he came to ask for a job as DADA professor."

"How is he relevant to Voldemort's death." Severus asked.

"In each and every way." She said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of Merope Gaunt , a descendant of Slytherin himself and a muggle named Tom Riddle. Marvolo disowned his daughter after she ran away with a muggle. His father abandoned his mother after he found out that she had used love potion on him. Merope died giving birth to Tom Riddle Jr in an orphanage and died. The kid grew up to be known as Voldemort."

"Of course." Dumbledore said, a sad look in his eyes. " He was always fascinated with Dark Arts. I knew something was wrong with that boy. No wonder Lord Voldemort rose just when Tom Riddle disappeared."

"Why is it important to known about his past?" Sirius asked impatient.

"Because that is essential in knowing what he chose as his horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked. "Plural?"

It was a deja vu for Hermione. How many times will she explain this.

"Yes. Plural. Tom intends to make seven but so far he has only five."

"The most powerful number." Severus nodded in understanding.

"Do you know what they are?" Regulus asked.

"Yes. And I know where they are kept."

"Thats great. We can go and destroy it immediately." James said.

"No , James. Tom won't keep the parts of his soul lying around for someone to come and destroy." Dumbledore said and nodded at Hermione to continue.

"The first one, we found out was Tom Riddle's journal. It is a black leather journal which feeds on the magic of those who write in it until his memory becomes strong enough to replace the person. It is in Malfoy Manor."

Lily gasped at it.

"The second one was a ring. It was a family heirloom of The Gaunts. It is kept in the cottage in Little Harington. There is a curse on the ring , the person who puts the ring on will die because of a curse on it. The third is a locket." She nodded at Regulus to continue.

"It is a Slytherin heirloom. It is kept in a cave on a secluded island. To enter one must give blood. There is a small heap of skeleton in middle of a lake. The lake is filled with inferi. On the heap is a basin filled with a liquid. It cannot be vanished or transfigured. It can only be drunk. The liquid makes the drinker relive their worst memory again and again. It also weakens them and makes them thirsty. The Agumenti doesn't work inside the cave. And taking water from the lake will make the inferi attack." He finished.

"Thats too strong of a security." Remus piqued.

"The next one is Helga Hufflepuff's cup." She said, taking the ball back to her court, "It was entrusted to Bellatrix. In our time , we found it in the Lestrange Vault. However…"

"Bellatrix isn't married to Lestrange yet. That means it is in the Black Vault." Sirius finished for her. A hard to read expression on his face.

"Yes. It must be in Black Vault in Gringotts. Which is the second safest place in Wizarding World of Britain. Adding to it, there may be a Gemino curse on everything else near the cup. The last one is the Diadem of Ravenclaw. It is in…"

"Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished for her.

"Yes Albus. I see you have caught a pattern in Tom's hiding place."

"Indeed Hermione. I now realize why he had come to apply for the DADA post. He knew too well that I won't give him the job. He hid the diadem then."

"Yes. It is in Room of Requirements. Or Come and Go Room."

"There is no such room." James said.

"We know every secret of the castle." Sirius added.

"No one knows all the secrets of Hogwarts , except from Hogwarts herself."

"You speak like Hogwarts is a person." Sirius scoffed.

"Hogwarts is more like a tree, expanding and adding more to its branches and roots as per its needs." Remus added. "Read Hogwarts: A History , someday please."

Hermione smiled at him affectionately. He is possibly the only other person apart from her who had recited the book's line to his friends.

"Hermione, if I may ask, what did you mean, in my time?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius beat her to it, "You see Professor, our dear Granger here," he gave a very long and dramatic pause before shouting loudly , " is a time traveler from twenty years in future."

This time Dumbledore didn't hide his surprise. The evening was full of shocks and surprises.

"Remus son, do you have any muggle sweet? This evening is rather too dramatic for an old man like me."

Remus nodded and handed him some candies.

"So , you say you are from future?"

Hermione nodded.

After a long pause, he said, "Do you know how Horcruxes are destroyed?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "Nothing else on that matter."

"No. I see you have convinced all these young people and I know how paranoid they can be. So you must have given them some good proof for your words. Besides all the information you possess won't be possible otherwise. However, I expect a meeting with you soon."

"Thats good , I guess. I know how to destroy the horcruxes. Either fiendfyre or basilik fang." She told.

"I can control fiendfyre." Sirius, Reg and Sev said together.

"Marvellous." Dumbledore said.

"When do we begin?" James asked.

"After the full moon." She told them. Hermione wanted to celebrate Remus' birthday. She had intended the potion to be a gift for him. But now she had planned something else, she hoped he would like. Everyone agreed as the order started arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Klaus Mikaelson fans will know whom I quote above there. I don't know where I got that from. I was just thinking about writing something on Darkness and then the quote struck me. Though I had no idea where I had heard that one, I knew it was not mine. So, after a quick web search, I knew it belong to one of my favorite TVD character. The dialogue fit so well there that I couldn't find the heart to remove it. So, Hey, Sorry if it offends anyone


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23  
The Flavus Moon, as Hermione had named her cottage and the Godric Hollow were no longer as secluded as they used to be. Hermione had granted Severus her permission to stay at her cottage for as long as he wanted. Remus was slightly uncomfortable with it. Neither man nor wolf wanted another wizard to live with her witch. So, he had taken to sleeping at her cottage.   
“Remus, you know you have said good night to me for the fourth time.” Hermione asked slightly amused at his behavior. It was almost like he didn’t want to leave.  
“Did I?” He said, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled him close and breathed in her hair.  
“You must sleep. The full moon’s day after tomorrow. Don’t tire yourself, love.” She said rubbing his arms in a comforting manner.  
“I know I want to sleep too.” He sighed. “I just don’t want to leave you.” He admitted.   
Hermione chuckled and planted a quick kiss on his lips.   
“Then come on.” She pulled his hand and he stared at her bemused. She took him to her bedroom. “Stay here with me.” The grin that broke into his face was like a child.   
“You sure?” he asked, trying and failing in containing his amusement. Remus was cute. They were officially a couple now. It won’t be the first time they would wake up together and still he was so shy in asking. She knew that he felt that she would consider it over stepping but Hermione didn’t. Just like her presence seemed to help Remus during his PMS, his presence helped her calm down and kept her nightmares away. As Remus got ready for bed and lied down, his face broke into a smile and his eyes heavy with sleep, she snuggled close to his chest. He slid his hand around her waist.  
“Remus.” She said.  
“hmm?” he asked , losing himself to sleep already.  
“Doesn’t it get crowded in Godric’s Hollow with all you, Lily, James and Sirius?”  
“sometimes.” He mumbled.  
“Why don’t you come live here?” she asked , unsure if he would even want. Just like Remus Lupin always wondered if she would like him, Hermione Granger too had her doubts. She knew she was hopelessly in love with the werewolf. She also knew that he was close to her because he spent most time with her given the fact that his wolf needed her. But when he started the potion, will he still? The Remus Lupin of her future had never had the improved potion twice so she wouldn’t know. Remus liked her, it was evident in his behavior, but did he love her? She knew it was too quick for her to ask him to move in. But he seemed so reluctant to leave and happy when she asked him to stay, she couldn’t stop herself from asking.  
Her disturbing thoughts when Remus kissed her passionately answering her question without saying anything.   
“Do you know I wanted to ask that today?” he said happily.  
“Now you form full sentences , idiot!” she laughed. Remus grinned and yawned. “My idiot.” She corrected planting a soft kiss on his forehead and placed her hand on his chest, gently tracing shapes on his skin which she knew helped him relax. Very soon, Remus was asleep and so was Hermione.  
Remus moved into the Flavus Moon next day. He even found that Severus wasn’t a bad company once he moved past the old rivalry. It seemed that Severus had unknowingly tied his loyalty to Hermione and sometimes let his mask down when she was in company. Since Lily had mended her broken friendship with Severus and the boys have started tolerating his presence.  
Two days later, a silver phoenix came and announced that Dumbledore wanted to meet Hermione. It was time for questions and answers for Hermione.  
“Lemon drops?” Dumbledor asked when she entered his cabin.  
“No thank you. What do you want to discuss Albus?”  
“You must know, Hermione, magic isn’t limited to what is written in textbooks or what is taught in schools. It is important to know what one is dealing with because many times what is unknown is feared. I wish to know what sent you back in this time. And I believe being a smart witch that you are you too will have many questions.”  
“I do.” She admitted. “I had used a time turner before but when I travelled back it was different. I had no time turner and what Draco used on me was a spell. And I know , a spell can’t send someone back. But then I remember the last words he said to me, ‘make the world a better place’ he knew what he was doing.”  
“And from what you have told me this Draco boy was a Malfoy?” he asked.  
She nodded.  
“He was entitled to a part in Black line since his mother belongs to the House of Black, am I correct so far?”  
“You are right. He was the last living heir of Black, the only Black apart from him and his mother alive at the time was Andromeda Tonks but she has been removed from the family.” She told him.  
Dumbledor seemed to be in deep thought. He spoke after a while, “Are you aware of family magic , Hermione?”  
She shook her head.  
“There was a reason why the old families have sticked to the custom of purebloods. Even before Hogwarts was established, the families all had their own magic. Each one was different for different families.” Hermione listened intrigued, the know it all within eager to gather everything she could. “They were initially against the idea of marrying with someone who was not a pureblood because the old magic within couldn’t be passed if the blood isn’t purely of the ancestral families. As time passed and magical families married amongst one another, their knowledge of magic increased. However, there weren’t many pureblood families and muggle born had started being found out. The purebloods who didn’t give much belief to the old customs started marrying outside their preferred That is one of the reason why such magic isn’t heard of very much.”  
“So you think what Draco used on me was an ancient magic?”  
“I believe so. The Malfoys and Blacks are the oldest families and so far have managed to keep their family magic within their blood. It will not be surprising that what the young Malfoy did in your time was a display of the same family magic.”  
“Then why didn’t Voldemort made Lucius send him back too?” It was one question pestering her for a while now. She would sometime wonder that somehow Voldemort would come back too and then the two Voldemort would become the death of everyone.  
“If it really was family magic, then no one but the heir can perform it. Once a new generation is born the previous one loses the knowledge of the power. Besides as you said earlier that spell cannot send you back. It wasn’t a spell that sent you. It was a ritual that was completed with the death of the caster. Magic like that need a price to be paid.”  
Hermione carefully stored all the information in her head for processing later.  
“I would have reprimanded you for meddling with time but seeing that you have changed a lot already and it would be of no use. I hope in the end it would be worth it.”  
“The future wasn’t a good place. Whatever will happen this time, I know it will definitely be better than the future I have come from.”  
Dumbledore nodded at her. Then he stood up.  
“Where are you going professor?” she asked as Dumbledore started walking. She looked confused and Dumbledore chuckled.  
“Since you are here, I thought it would be better if we cross the one horcrux from our lists.” 

When Hermione got back, the sun was setting behind the horizon. They had procured the diadem from the room of requirement. It was very easy. Actually, getting all the horcruxes will be easier this time. It wasn’t like earlier when they had no idea what the horcruxes were. They knew where it was and what defense protected it and therefore could be prepared for it. Most importantly, this time there were many skilled and talented wizards who wanted to destroy them and not just three reckless teenagers. This time it was the right people involved in the work.  
She shoved the thoughts out of her mind. No, she will have time for all of this later, right now she had something else to do. She just hoped that Remus would like what she had planned. The marauders had informed her that Remus didn’t like anyone celebrating his birthday. So she had planned a quiet birthday with just the two of them.  
She saw him lounging on the couch. He was clearly tired because of the full moon next day. James and Sirius were there sitting in front of him. One thing Hermione had learnt was that they treated every place like home. James and Sirius often treated her home like their own and it was she who sometimes felt like a guest.   
“Tea, kitten?” Sirius asked seeing her.  
“Thank you, Sirius.” She said as she walked towards Remus who had propped himself on his elbow and was smiling at her. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and sat down near his head. He shifted so that his head rested on her lap.  
“Aw!” James said dramatically. “Look at them Paddy, Ickle Moonkins looks so happy.”  
“Shut up James.” Hermione said though she was smiling at his antics, “Where is Sev, what have you two done to him?” She narrowed her eyes at them.  
“Why do you think it was two and not three?” Sirius said handing her a keep of tea.  
“Where is Severus, Remus?” she said looking down at her boyfriend as she combed his hair with her fingers.  
“As usual, brewing.” He answered.  
“Oh,” she said, “Are you tired?” she asked as Sirius challenged James to a chess match.  
“Why do you ask?” he asked.  
“I just wanted to take you somewhere.” She said.   
He took her hand that was in his hair and kissed the back of her palm. “I will never be tired to spend some time with you.”  
“Then get ready.”  
“Will it be our first date?” he asked teasingly.  
“Don’t you think we are too late now for a first date.”  
“The only thing left now would be for Mione to pop out some cubs for you.” Sirius shouted from where he and James were playing. James laughed at the statement.  
“Oh no. Sirius , I think we will just adopt you. You are just like a toddler aren’t you.” Hermione cooed, “You are so cute.”  
“Oye!” he barked. “I am handsome and sexy and hot, not cute. Tell her Prongs, Moony.”  
“Of course, Snuffles.” Hermione teased and went inside her room before he could retort.  
“Ready?” she asked as she saw Remus leave the cottage. He looked handsome in a black oxford shirt under olive colored jacket and black trousers. She looked at him enticed. Though Remus looked handsome all the time but when he put effort into it, he could make anyone weak at knees. She was dressed in a midnight blue wrap dress with full sleeve that fell above her knees.  
He gave her a knowing smirk as she kept staring at him.   
“You look ravishing, Remus.” She said as he extended his arm to her. She linked her arm in his so that they could apparate.  
“Never more than you.” He said planting a chaste kiss on her hair. “The color becomes you.”  
She melted into his touch as he placed his arm on the small of her back before apparating both of them.  
“Hogwarts?” Remus asked. “What are we doing here.” He looked confused.  
“I wanted to show you something.” She entwined their fingers together and pulled him along with her.  
Once they were on the seventh-floor corridor, Hermione commanded him to close his eyes. She paced in front of the tapestry of Barnbas the Barmy thrice thinking about what she wanted the room to be.  
Remus waited impatiently. He wasn’t patient. He was curious but still didn’t want to spoil the fun for hermione because her excitement was clearly radiating from her.   
“Okay! Now you can open your eyes.”   
They were still standing in the same corridor, only there was a door in front of him. “What is this?” he asked her.  
“See for yourself.” Her face held a huge grin which was contagious.  
Remus had never expected the place to look like that. There he was, inside Hogwarts, but in a meadow. It was full of flowers. He doesn’t remember If he had ever seen such a place. It was absolutely breathtaking. As far as he could see, there were colorful flowers.  
He never felt Hermione stand in front of him until she blocked the view in front of him. “Do you like it?” she asked.  
He nodded; he was at loss of words. It looked like a place where a prince would get down on one knee and propose his princess. Oh, if only he had a ring!  
She raised her free hand and held his chin. He thought she was going to kiss him but was disappointed as she tilted his head up so that he could no longer see her. He didn’t wish to take his eyes off the serene beauty of the place. He didn’t want to take his eyes off his witch who looked so beautiful in that dress. But she made him look at the foolish sky and stars and the full moon instead. What was she thinking? He was about to remove her hand from his chin and pull her in for a passionate kiss when his eyes did a double take. The full moon.  
“Hermione Run.” He said. His voice full of panic as he backed away from her.  
“Remus,” she took a step towards him but Remus could not think. He would transform any moment now and then he would kill her. No.  
“It is not real.” She whispered softly as she cupped his chin in her hand.  
“The moon is a fake Remus.” She said. And pulled him in a hug.  
He looked up at the sky. The moon was right above them. It didn’t have any effect on him. Remus stared at the celestial body above him. It was the first time he was looking at the full moon. He might have seen one as a child but he didn’t remember them. It held a different meaning now.  
“I am so sorry Remus. I thought it would be nice to give you a nice evening to enjoy under the moon without having to fear it. I didn’t think… I am so sorry.” She said her voice full of sadness.  
Remus looked at her in his arms and then took a step back so that he could look at her. Slowly he slanted his head so that he could kiss her. In that one kiss, he put in all the emotions he felt that he could not express in words. He wanted her to feel how he felt.   
“Hermione,” he said as he pulled away, “Don’t be sorry. I..” he took a deep breathe, “I have no idea what to say.” He shrugged.   
“We can leave if it makes you uncomfortable.” She said worried.  
Remus shook his head, “No, I would rather stay here all night. I am just overwhelmed right now.” Her face relaxed and she gave him a small smile.  
“Can we lie down?” he asked as they kept standing there for a while in each other’s arms.   
She nodded and they walked to what seemed to be the middle of the meadow and Remus laid down. Hermione joined him at his side and he pulled her so that her head rested on his chest. It was quiet for a while, but it was a comfortable silence.  
“You know,” he said after a while, “I always wished if I could have one free full moon, when I don’t have to change. When I could just sit and admire the beauty that poets often describe. I wanted to bathe in the moonlight once too.” He gave a heavy sigh. “For me the moon have always been a curse and yet I could never help but wonder what is so romantic about it.” He looked at her. His blue green orbs pouring out his soul to her chocolate brown one. “I know now.”   
Her heart swelled painfully. She couldn’t stop the ache in her chest as so many emotions swirled inside of her.   
“You have given me a very beautiful night, Hermione. Thank you.”  
“This is one of the many to come. From now on I promise, you can sit back and watch the full moon overhead and bathe in all its glory.” She told him.  
“Not like this. You won’t be there in my arms. I won’t have my body. We won’t in such a beautiful place.” he said. “Sweet Moon, I thank thee for thy sunny beams; I thank thee, Moon for shining so bright.” He quoted. Hermione smiled at the man she was so irrevocably in love with.  
They spent the rest of the night just lying in the ground, surrounded by the flowers and their sweet smell. The full moon above them which Remus was looking so fascinated at. At some point of time, the house elves had brought them dinner and a blanket which they thankfully accepted. After dinner they returned to their position on the ground. Hermione still on his chest as he had his hand wrapped around her.   
It was midnight when Hermione softly whispered in his ear, “Happy Birthday Love.”


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione found herself sitting along with Regulus at the breakfast table next morning. She and Remus had spent the previous night lying in the room of requirement. At morning they had sneaked out through the Honeydukes after Hermione had convinced Remus to accept a package of Chocolates from her as his birthday gift. At first, he had been reluctant but after a defeated look and a pout from Hermione he gave in. Back home they were welcomed by Severus who left immediately after a disillusion charm on himself to hide himself. He had some potion ingredients to purchase from Diagon Alley. Hermione had volunteered to get them for him but snape had waved her off saying he could do his work himself. James and Lily were gone for her monthly checkup. Sirius was taking a bath after their morning jog and Remus was currently sleeping. It was the day of the full moon after all. So, when Regulus came to meet Sirius it was just Hermione in the room who was herself there to meet the dog man.

As they sat there quietly passing time, Hermione decided it would be impolite that she didn't say anything to him.

"How are you doing?" She asked in lack of a better topic. She knew Sirius and Remus in her time. She was also acquainted with Severus. She had been staying with James and Lily for two months now. She knew them. But Regulus was different. She had no idea about him.

"Fine. You?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Doesn't it get lonely living all alone?"

"It does. But it is better than sleeping among Death Eaters." She nodded understandingly. "Besides, Sirius visits sometimes." He said. She could not help but notice the sense of regality with which he spoke.

"Why don't you try and contact your cousins." She proposed. "Andromeda and Narcissa. Don't tell them your location but you can surely write to them."

He thought for a while and his eyes gleamed before he composed and gave her a curt nod.

"It sounds acceptable."

"Just be careful. Sirius won't want to lose you again."

Again silence fell.

"I don't think I ever thanked you." He said after a while.

"You don't need to. Sirius did."

"I do. I would have been dead if not for you. My brother would have hated my guts. So, Thank you."

She smiled at him. "I am glad I could help. You are too good a person to lose."

It was an hour after the full moon and Hermione was restless. Lily was sleeping at Flavus Moon for the night since the boys were all out and she couldn't be left alone in her condition. Hermione had given the wolfsbane to Remus along with his lunch. Now she was restless. She couldn't help but wonder if the potion had worked. Had she given him false hope that he won't suffer any more? She was pacing in the living room.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" An irritated voice asked.

"Sev." She jumped at the sound of his voice. From the look of it, he hadn't slept either. "You are awake. Did I wake you?"

"You did." He said and sat down on the couch. Hermione smiled at him. Ever so impolite.

"I am just worried." She admitted to him. "That the wolfsbane won't work."

"The potion you said will help the werewolves?"

She nodded.

"Do you think that you did something wrong with the potion?"

"No." she answered.

"Then don't worry. Find something better to do. It will keep you from overthinking and if the potion still doesn't work then you hold yourself in too much light." She knew he was trying to rile her up.

"Oh Please! I learnt from the best." She said in mock offence. "That means I know best too."

His lips twitched.

"The first part of the sentence is true. The second… well, we will see about that."

"You will. Wait for it." Hermione felt much more confident on herself after the conversation with Severus. But still she won't be able to relax until she saw Remus with her eyes. Safe and unscathed. She took his advice and decided to do something productive. But what? There was only one thing that she could think of. With her mind made up, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked as she pulled on her cloak.

"To do something good."

"And what would that be?"

"To steal a part of someone's soul." She winked at him.

"Is it necessary right now?" he asked, "You could go later at a better hour. It is late night and above that it is full moon."

"Are you worried Sev?"

He gave a grunt as he said, "I value my life too much to let your wolf hunt me down for letting you go."

"Tell him I won't listen to you."

He gave a defeated sigh and got up. He opened the door and went outside. She followed him and asked, "Now, Where are you going?"

"I am coming with you." He said.

They apparated outside of Little Hangleton. Severus look around the secluded area. The place wasn't inhabited much. The only thing he could see were thick trees and a few houses in the distance.

"Where is the house?" he asked. If one of those houses were their destination then why had Hermione apparated them in front of nowhere.

"I don't know." She said looking around. "It is supposed to be here. I have never come here before. So, I don't know." It was difficult for Hermione to accept not knowing something.

"Splendid." He muttered under his breath.

It was decided they ask the neighbor when the point me charm failed to work. They knocked on a door of the closest house. From within a young woman in her thirties came out. She looked incredulously at them

"What would you like?" she asked them.

"We are looking for the Gaunt House , do you know , where it is?"

She stared suspiciously at them. "Why would I tell you where it is? My Mother always said that the shack was cursed and the people living in there were evil."

"We want to buy the property." Severus answered.

"It is there curtained behind the trees. It isn't a nice place to be." With that she closed the door on their faces.

"Muggles and manners."

"I am a muggle born."

"Who said you had manners?" he asked.

The Gaunt house was small, dilapidated and filthy. Mosses and creepers covered the outside of the shack which was already hidden behind trees which blocked all the lights that could have reached the house. Even on a full moon the place was dark like it was a moonless night. The wind around was biting and cold. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and saw Severus shiver as well. It was more because of the dark magic surrounding the shack.

"This place is dark." He mumbled.

"Have you expected the place hiding a horcrux to be like an ice cream parlor?" she asked.

"A man can hope."

"Oh, you definitely can. Let's get in."

The house was even filthier inside. They could smell rotten flesh inside. It was so pungent it made her want to retch. Beside her Sev too curled his nose and cast a charm on both of them to cast a bubble around their head which thankfully stopped the smell.

"Thank you." She said as she started tapping the floorboards with her feet. "Must be somewhere here."

They were tapping and examining the boards when Severus said, "Stop hissing. The sound is giving me chills."

"I am not doing anything. Beside, you wanted to come."

"Will you kindly shut up."

Severus was a paranoid person. Even more he was jumpy. The place had similar magic as the dark mark on his hand and the longer he was inside the shack exposed to it, he could feel the dark magic crawling within him. Two parts of magic cast by the same person recognizing each other and joining. He could feel the horcrux calling out to him and the constant noises that Hermione was making was irritating him.

"Sev." She said softly almost a whisper. He would have lashed out at her if he had not noticed the urgency in her voice. "Don't move too quickly."

Slowly he turned to look at her. There she was looking down at a gap in the floor that she must have made herself. However, the thing that scared her were the tiny reptiles that were filled inside the floor. The hissing he had been hearing all this while were made by them. He felt like one of the snake turned his head towards him and them back at her, hissing angrily. Severus Snape wasn't a parseltongue but he was observant and could feel that the snakes wouldn't attack him unless he attacks them first. The same he couldn't say for Hermione as she was retreating and the snakes crawling towards her. Soon she had been backed into the wall and was surrounded by the snakes. The gap in the floor was almost empty except for a box. He leviated the box scared of touching it and wrapped it in his cloak.

It would have been his duty to help her first but Severus Snape worked with logic. He knew once the snakes attacked them, there won't be time to take the box. But he had over estimated Hermione, she wasn't a Slytherin with a sense of self preservation, she was a Gryffindor full of recklessness and stupid bravery. As she cast a reductor on the snake that had been inching closer to her, they turned more aggressive, coiling and curling among one another until there was just one large snake in front of them.

"Nagini." He heard her say, her eyes full of fear.

Snape was contemplating what to do. But a voice inside him was making his stomach churn. The part of Dark lord he had secured on himself wanted him to let her die.

"One of my own." The voice said. "Yet you betray me. Come back to me and you sshall be rewarded."

He tried to shake the voice away but it was replaced by pictures inside his head. Pictures of him and Lily as a couple. Little children playing around them. Pictures of people bowing down to me.

"I don't want it." He hissed at the voice in his head.

"You lie, coward man." The voice was angry now. "Throwing away power for two filthy mudbloods. You will see them both die."

And then he could their dying faces inside his head. He knew he would shattered if something happened to Lily but he hadn't anticipated the pang of hurt he felt on seeing Hermione looking at him with a look of horror , blood pouring out from her mouth. He knew he cared for her , though he would never admit it out loud, but it was more than anticipated. It was almost like she was a family and he would lose her.

He shook out of it. But the horcrux had succeeded, it had distracted him enough for the snake to be at striking distance with her. To distract the snake from her, he shot an Evanesco at it but to no avail. The snake hissed angrily at him. It seemed to be growing in size within the small room until Hermione and Snape were cornered away from the exit of the house and the snake all over the place.

"You leave I will distract it." Severus said trying to swallow down the fear. He didn't want anything to happen to her. The image was still fresh in his mind.

"I won't leave you alone." Before Snape could shout at her and tell her to leave, before he even had a chance to turn to look at her, a piercing scream filled the air as Hermione fell to the floor clutching her neck. Blood kept flowing out of her veins and mouth. Severus freezed in his place. The horcrux wasn't lying. Before he could bat an eyelid, Hermione Granger was lying in a pool of her own blood.

She's gone. She's dead.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

She's gone. She's dead.

The voice in his head whispered with glee. He looked down at the witch. She was gasping, struggling for every lungful of air, every breathe probably her last.

Come back to your Master.

No. Snape shouted and saw the snake come toward him to attack. His insides were boiling, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to somehow help the witch. He didn't have time. Every passing second could cost her life and so he did the one thing that he had vowed he would never. He raised his wand at the creature crawling toward him and with a green light , the snake fell to the floor. And he rushed to the side of the witch. Not bothering to given even a second's thought to the fact that he had made a promise to himself to never use the Killing curse . It didn't matter at the moment.

"Hermione." He said. "Arresto Momentum." He pointed his wand at her wand and the bleeding slowly stopped.

She croaked trying to say something.

"Don't try to speak." He said trying to pick her in his arms, "I am taking you to St. Mungos." However he couldn't as she grabbed his collar, her eyelids half closed.

"Tear." She said.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't understand what the bloody hell was so important that couldn't wait.

"My bag." Her voice was shaky and weak. "phoenix tears." Her hand was at her waist as she thrust a bag in his hand and understanding hit him. Of course, the one thing that could save her right at this moment was phoenix tears. He had seen her use her bag many times to know that it was magically expanded. With a quick summoning charm , he had a vial in his hand filled with a clear liquid. He poured the liquid on her neck at the wound made by the snake bite.

She closed her eyes and her head was supported on his chest. For a moment he felt she was dead but her heart fell and rose in slow but steady beat. It was a hope for him. the wound healed until there was no opening just blood on her clothes and hair. Once the healing had stopped, he performed a scourgify on her neck to check.

"Hermione?" he checked.

"Its funny." Her eyes still closed. Her breathing labored.

"What's funny?" he asked confused.

"You died like this in my time. I didn't have the phoenix tears back then so it was one of the first thing I got when I came here." She said very slowly taking her time in speaking each word.

"That's why you wouldn't go." He said.

She nodded and after a very long while , Severus Snape hugged someone. He threw his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest.

"Careful Sev," she said, "If I didn't know better I would say you have grown to be fond of me."

He scoffed but kept holding to her.

No one spoke of the attack when they got home. It was an unspoken arrangement. As soon as she was home, He gave her all the potions she had given her the first day. However , she refused to take the Sleeping Draught.

"The moon has set and I want to see when he comes back." She told him.

Lily too woke up from her slumber after a while, she too excited to know about the potion Hermione had brew for Remus.

Remus Lupin was scared to be hopeful. Though he trusted Hermione with all his heart, he still couldn't let himself be hopeful. He knew that Hermione meant well when she tried the potion and he was glad that she cared enough to try. But for someone who had spent their entire life suffering from the curse, he wasn't ready to hope and then suffer when it didn't work.

It was the reason why he had embraced himself for the pain as they waited for the moon to rise, Sirius and James were already turned and waited for Moony as Padfoot and Prongs. He waited and waited and waited but the pain never came. Instead he felt a tingling sensation all over his body. His eyes widened as he saw the moon already in view and his expression was mirrored on both of his friends' faces. He looked down at his hand but it was now covered with fur and had claw , he had turned and haven't felt a thing. That wasn't even the best thing. The best thing was that he looked at Padfoot and Prongs and he recognized them. He knew they were his best mates. They weren't his prey.

Padfoot jumped excitedly around Moony. He realized a moment later what Sirius was doing. As he saw that Remus had suffered no pain in transforming and hadn't attacked himself or them yet, he knew he wanted to test another water. Trust, Sirius to be a reckless fool because he transformed back giving Remus a mini heart attack. Moony retreated a step back. Inside his head was a strong urge to bite. It was a very strong urge however he was able to control this urge just like he could ignore his hunger pangs or stop breathing for a few second.

"OH MY GOD! PRONGS! JAMIE!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oof!" he said as Prongs attacked him on his ribs with his antler, however, they knew if stag could smile, James was smiling. Sirius turned back. That night, they played together, running through the woods and Remus for the first time felt that the curse had been lifted from his life. He was now as normal as everyone. He was now not a blood thirsty monster. Though he would never say it in front of Hermione but it was how he thought of himself. But not now. He was normal now. Just like everyone. Right now, the one thing he wanted was to go and gather his witch in his arms. He looked at the full moon overhead and thanked the heavens and any god who was hearing for giving her to him. She had changed so much in so short time. She had ensured safety for him and his friends, she exposed the traitor, she saved Regulus and Severus, who both were great men if their differences were to be ignored, she had given them the way to defeat Voldemort who would have otherwise haunted all their lives for the next twenty years and more, and most of all she gave him a life he could never dream. He had never hoped that he could ever love anyone. He knew no woman would want to be with a man who turned into a beast every month. But she came and showed him how being loved felt. She loved him and made him respect himself. if that was not enough, she made the most painful experiences of his life into fun.

"That was insane." James said as Remus transformed back. Both staring at him.

"It didn't pain?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Not even a bit." Remus answered shocked. He was suddenly engulfed in a pair of arms.

"Oh Moony, I am so happy for you." James exclaimed.

"Mate, you have go to home and kiss that witch senseless on my behalf." Sirius laughed. "She is an insane witch."

Remus silently agreed.

When he saw her standing outside the door with Lily and Snape who was leaning on the door looking not a tiniest bit interested, he jogged up to her, gathered her in her arms and swirled. She giggled in her arms as his friends around him laughed when he pressed his lips to hers , never smile never faltering.

"Guess, it worked then." She said when he pulled back.

"It worked?" he exclaimed, "It...It was anything I could ever asked for. Hermione, I love you. I love you so much." He blurted out, realizing a second later what he had said, he could feel five pair of eyes on him. Even Snape was looking at them.

"You don't have to say it back, it's just how I feel." He said trying to cover up the fact that he had just declared his love for her but before he uttered a word more, he was silenced with a kiss.

"I love you too Remus." She said grinning at him. his chest swelled as he heard her declaration. Today could be the best day of his life. It was too good to be true.

"What ?" Hermione asked when he looked deep in his thoughts.

"It feels like a dream." He said. She chuckled.

When she was dying, she realized that Remus Lupin was more to her than she realized, it was his voice and face that stopped her from slipping into peaceful abyss that awaited her. She didn't want to leave him alone not without telling him what he meant for her. She realized she wanted him to know how she felt even if he didn't love her back. So, when Remus had said the thing that was on her mind, she couldn't keep the words back.

"It is as real as you are. I love you too." She said as she stood on her toes to kiss him once again. Behind her she could hear Sirius and James making hooting noises. Lily and Severus were smiling at the pair.

But both of them were too distracted to notice the tiny golden string that circled around them. The rest of them noticed , surprised at the rare magic they were noticing. It seemed like both Remus and Hermione had found their happiness together. In a time were war and death was spreading like an uncontrollable fire , how long will happiness last?


	26. Chapter 26

"Did you see that Prongs?" Sirius said flabbergasted. Remus and Hermione parted to look at them red in face, only to notice the golden string that floated around them in circle. Everyone was looking at them, their jaw hanging until the string wrapped around their fingers and then disappeared, their presence only evident by the golden glint that was now visible on their skin of ring finger, where a ring ought to be.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione asked utterly confused. Her expression was mirrored on the faces around her. It was Severus who came forward and took her hand to examine the band around her ring finger. This action resulted a growl from Remus which made the werewolf instantly look guilty. Severus ignored it.

"Do you know what it is?" Lily asked.

"Werewolf magic." Severus said.

"How would you know that?" Sirius asked arrogantly, bitter that Severus knew something that he didn't but a glare from the Ex-Death Eater silenced him.

"It seems like Lupin had found his true mate." He said.

"No way. Those are just stories." Remus exclaimed. When he was in Hogwarts, some books said that werewolves had mates. However, he had researched and found out there was no written account of any werewolf having mate. As a child, he thought that they ate up their mates. As an insecure teenager he realized, no one would have loved a werewolf and a while later he had dismissed it all as stories.

"So are wizards and werewolves and vampires." Severus countered. "Finding a mate is rare, not usually necessary but not unheard of."

"Wow." James said looking almost jealous. "That means Mione and Moony are just made for each other."

"That can explain why her presence helps me calm down and makes the full moon bearable." He said thoughtfully and then added , "before the potion."

"Lupin and his wolf had agreed for the first time for something they want and which happens to a witch that is also his mate. Therefore, the werewolf magic took it upon itself to work on your declarations of love for each other and bound you two together."

"That means we are engaged?" Hermione asked.

"Can be said so. However it depends on the two of you if you want it to accept the magical bond or reject it."

A few days later, Hermione sat around the table in Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. She was eyeing the small mark on her finger. It had been there on her finger ever since the day they admitted their love for each other. Hermione was surprised to know she was his mate but it made sense. Their presence calmed each other. Of course, there was more than one force in the universe which brought them together. She traced her finger over the ring mark. Remus was initially guilty of having tied the witch to himself , however got over it sooner that she had anticipated. She had a doubt that a certain dog and stag had something to do with it.

The last couple of days hadn't been so blissful for others as it had been for them. Her actions had caused many ripples along the timeline. Many things weren't supposed to happen and yet she caused them and since all of them were against the dark agendas of Voldemort, he was angry. He had already lost quite a few Death Eaters, his spy caught and two of them turned. Moody had been successful in capturing and imprisoning Crabbe and Rookwood. And the lack of actions from the Order and Dumbledore, along with all of this, was telltale of something brewing against him. So, with an aim to strike the Order, many families of the order were attacked, the Prewetts brothers were cornered in an alley by seven death eaters, the Longbottom estate attacked and the house of McKinnons burnt down. Everyone had managed to escape unharmed except for Mrs. Mckinnon, and it brought a need for an retaliation. The Order members wanted to give them a proper answer by attacking the death eaters in similar manner.

"It is not merely enough to get rid of Voldemort. Someone of his follower may rise to take his place if we don't serve the proper justice to them." Moody had said and it was agreed that it was indeed true.

"And what do you suppose we do, Alastor?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Give the bastard a taste of their own medicine. We go and attack their headquarters."

"We could be walking into a suicide mission." Lily countered which many agreed.

"Isn't just going out of our houses a suicide mission these days?" Sirius asked. "We could be dead any moment then why not die doing something better. At least dying on battle field sounds better than being murdered while being asleep."

His words were supported by most of the Order and Hermione realized , if desired, Sirius could become a leader to everyone. He knew how to make people listen to him. Of course he was the heir of the House of Black and was brought up to lead. In the end it was agreed that there will be two attacks simultaneously at the Nott Manor and Malfoy Manor.

"The first group will be led by Alastor and second I suggest by Frank Longbottom." Dumbledore said. "We need fourteen volunteers, seven for each group."

As predicted many hands rose up. Sirius, James, Remus, Hermione, Marlene, Dorcas, Hestia , Benjy Fenwick , Fabian and some others. Lily and Alice didn't even volunteer being reluctant to risk their babies. It was clear they didn't want their husbands to go either but it was not possible to ask them to sit in the safety of their home while the others risk themselves. Similarly, Severus were held back despite their offer to go as still some Order members were not eager to have them around. The three of them along with Poppy and Mary McDonald stayed back for taking care of injured if someone get hurt. Regulus and Dumbledore were going to fetch an important artifact from a cave on an island. It was a clear thought out plan. Just like Voldemort have striked them thrice, they would do the same but at the same time.

"Mione." Remus cornered her after the meeting in their garden.

She looked up at him from her place on ground where she was harvesting some ingredients for different potions that Severus would need.

"Come her Rem, Give me a hand." She said.

He knelt down next to her helping her pick some herbs. After a long silence in which they simply gathered the ingredients, she said, having sensed the turmoil inside his head, "Something giving you hard time?"

He got up and dusted his clothes smoothing it, then he extended his hand to her and pulled her to her feet bumping her to his chest. He held her close, keeping his hold on her.

"I don't want you to go."

"You are going." She pointed out her voice a whisper.

"You can't go back to that place Hermione. It might not have happened yet, but it was the same house you were tortured in. Please just stay here. Help Lily and Alice and Snape." He pleaded. It was dangerous Remus knew , almost a suicide mission and he couldn't have Hermione in midst of it because in there , he couldn't prioritize her even if he wanted.

She lifted her hand to his cheek caressing his skin.

"I am not going to stay here , love. I am a soldier to this war as much as all of you are. I can't sit back and let everyone fight. Will you sit back with me while Sirius and James endanger their lives?" She asked him and was met with a silence. He could never leave his brother for anything. They had vowed to stand beside each other and even without the vow, he wouldn't let them do such threatening thing himself.

"See, You won't. I won't ever expect you to." she said having interpreted his silence correctly. In that moment he was conflicted whether to be happy that she understood him so well or be angry that she knew how to win an argument. She continued, "I will not be a peace knowing that I could have helped and didn't. What if I were to do something that would prevent the death of someone. What if a Death eater who would have otherwise occupied with duelling me , doubled up on any of you." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"But…" he wanted to say many things in attempt to change her mind. He had no idea what and was quiet sure that if he opened his mouth he would embarrass himself with lame excuses.

She saved him the trouble. "You can't change my mind." She gave him an apologetic smile and went inside, leaving him standing there alone in the garden surrounded by her smell that lingered in the air as well as on him.

"What do I do?" he asked James as they sat around in his kitchen sipping the firewhiskey. He wanted to talk to someone and Sirius wasn't an option in this discussion, besides he was visiting Regulus in his flat.

"You don't do anything." James said giving him a sympathic pat on his shoulder. "You have a fiery witch Moony and she isn't wrong, she is a soldier. She has seen things worse than you me or Padfoot. Witches like that, you can't control. Can't tell them what to do or not to do."

"I am not trying to control her. Hell I never even questioned her any action before. Just this time. For once , I want her to listen to me. I can't lose her. I want to protect her." He said defensively and sighed in his cup.

"Then do that. But not how you are trying. Watch her back in there. Make sure that you don't let her out of you sight and she is paired with you. That's the most we could do." James said. "It was same with Lily but I realized after few hexes that trying to protect them makes them feel we think them weaker because they are women." He chuckled at the memory. "Don't try that mate. These muggleborn witches can be terrifying, Trust me on it."

He smiled at his friend weakly.

"I so wish we could just go somewhere away where there is no war. Just us, living peacefully." His shoulder sagged.

"If only brother." James shrugged sadly, "If only."


	27. Chapter 27

It was dark. Not just the blackness but the gloom that spread around them. The looming sense of dread kept them on edge as they all waited for their signal. The Order members stood outside the Malfoy Manor waiting for their signal to get in.

A loud noise disrupted the silence and the order members all disillusioned themselves. They made their way quietly towards the back gate of the manor. The noise was supposed to distract the Death Eaters and had served its purpose as the two death eaters who stood guard on the rear side of the castle rushed to aid their friends in helping against whatever had attacked them. A new order member names Denny who was hiding in the opposite gate to the rest of them had cast the spell where he waited with half of them. By the time their group made it inside the manor, Hermione knew that the others were already in a duel.

Though they were meant to attack and arrest as many death eaters as they can, being THE GOOD GUYS, it was their first responsibility to make sure the prisoners were freed. Hermione led the way to their group which included James, Sirius, Remus and Dorcas. She was the only one who had been inside the Manor, with Sirius having broken his ties from the family before Narcissa was married. Though Hermione wasn't much aware of the rest of the manor, she had a fair idea of where the cells to hold prisoners where from the back door.

"Why do we have to stand guards here? While others have fun." A voice said and Hermione stopped in her track. They were a turn away from them. She motioned them to keep quiet and James cast the Silencio around them.

"Quiet Rowle. I am not here to hear you whining." Another voice said angrily. "I am as much struck as you are." Hermione recognized him as Avery Jr.

"Do you hear it Avery?" Rowle said suddenly. "Something is happening here." His suspicion was evident in his voice.

"Now." She mouthed to her friends. It would be a disadvantage for their side if they joined the others outside. Before anyone could raise their wands, two red stunners hit them and they fell to the cold stone floor below them. Everyone was surprised to see the ever so composed Dorcas twirl her wand in her hand with a smirk.

"What?" she said, "They were in the group that attacked Gideon." Everyone knew that the aforesaid Prewett brother and she were dating. With a flick, Remus tied the two of them and shoved the portkey that was linked to the cells in one of the Order headquarters.

They found no one else in there. It was quiet easy from there to reach to those who had been captured however this made Hermione uneasy and saw that her suspicions were mirrored in all the faces around. It shouldn't have been easy. Even if they had made a great plan, was it possible to actually have nailed their mission. No. Something was wrong. But they were in too deep to turn back now. There were two prison cells and they decided to divide there. Hermione teamed up with Remus and Dorcas while the other two were in the next one.

It was dark inside. "Lumos Maxima." Remus said.

A whimpering sound made them look down. Hermione was more than shocked to see the person infront of her. It was even a shock that she recognized him. He looked so different from when she knew him.

"Do..Don't k-kill me!" He begged with a sob. The huge cut on his arm was visible to her. "I-I" He started but Hermione stopped him pressing a finger to her lips.

"We are here to help you." Dorca said. Inside the room there were three more people and two children who could have been twins but Hermione didn't know. They grouped the people handed them the portkey. With a pop they were gone and the trio was joined by their other friends. It was time for them to join their friends outside.

"Help." A figure on the darkest corner of the room whispered and they all turned to look at him. They hadn't noticed him standing there and were quiet shocked that they had missed him. Hermione went closer to look at his face and offer him help.

Remus knew something was wrong when he went inside the prison cell. He could almost feel the dread and fear in his vein. Along with it there was Moony inside his head shouting to take Hermione and run away. He could smell him inside the cell but thought the smell lingered only because he might have come inside some time ago. However, as Hermione walked toward the person in the corner, every cell in his body screamed.

"Hermione, don't go near him. RUN!" He shouted panicked as Hermione stopped but too late as she was near him. The others around him raised their wands around them and he realized a minute too late that they were all surrounded now.

The person grabbed her wand as he shouted and suddenly he had his hand , already a claw , even without the full moon, against her throat. His mouth so close to her that it was dangerous.

"Well, Well, Look who's here. Pup. This isn't an ideal way to meet your Alpha." Greyback drawled, his face evil.

He could feel the fear in his blood. For a second, he saw fear flicker through her expression but she hid it too quickly. He had heard the account of her capture by Greyback and knew that the same thing was crossing her mind as Greyback snatched her wand and threw it aside.

James, Sirius and Dorcas were already duelling two at a time.

"Leave her, Greyback." He said his eyes flashing amber.

"Is she yours?" he asked looking amused. Remus knew if he even thought she was his mate, he would take her away from him. When Remus had refused to join his pack as his eldest, Greyback had vowed to take everything from him until he breaks and join his side. His claws were already digging in her neck and Remus knew even the slightest increase in pressure on her neck will tear her skin.

His eyes drifted to her face and he swallowed down the fear that rose in his chest. She looked at him and then looked down and looked at him again. She moved her hand a little and Remus knew instantly what she was trying to say. He gave a small nod, just the slightest movement of his head, hoping that no one noticed it.

Hermione took his hint and with as much strength she could muster, elbowed him in his stomach. Greyback howled in pain and his pain was doubled when Remus shot a cutting spell on him followed by a stunner, however he dodged in time to escape the Stunner.

The dueling around them was intense and Hermione looked around for her wand, her wand was lying behind Greyback and no one was free to do the summoning charm for her. She wanted to help her friends, who were taking two at time, she wanted to help Remus who was dueling the person he hated the most and there she was standing unable to help any of them. What if her presence could save someone, she had argued. Now she wondered what if someone died just because of her.

A moment later her fear seemed to turn true as she heard Remus shout, "More coming."

"Its time for Plan Z." James said.

They all agreed. It was funny because the Plan Z was to leave. But saying it Plan Z would confuse the death eaters and make them feel that they were up to something. It was obviously James and Sirius who had proposed this.

Dorcas popped out from in front of them just as Lucius Malfoy came into picture. By now, Remus had managed to stun Greyback and turned to see a spell aimed at Hermione who had rushed to take her wand. She couldn't leave the manor without it. She heard a loud thud and turned to see Remus on the floor as a yellow light him. Blood gushed out of his chest and he coughed in his own blood as Lucius Malfoy towered over them. Another spell at Hermione, she tried to cast a shield wandlessly but it was too weak and she felt her body freeze.

James rushed to his friend's side and held the portkey.

"NO." He shouted. "I won't leave without her." They had to portkey in pair and Remus and Hermione shared a portkey. James looked over at Hermione who was too far from them to take and when she gave him a nod, James took his arm.

"You need help." He said while Sirius cast a shield around them to stop the hexes that came their way.

"NO." Remus howled.

"You need help mate. I will get her back. I promise."

The last thing he saw was a red light hit Sirius square on his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

He felt an ache somewhere in his body. He couldn't place a finger where. Everything was background , the cold stone floor beneath him, the silence around him except for a ragged breathing somewhere on his right. The only thing he could concentrate on was pain. The pain which pulled him out of his unconsciousness like an anchor. He realised the reason he couldn't place where he was aching was because he was aching all over his bloody body. He opened his eyes slowly , expecting a bright light that he will be able to get used to, however only a faint glow made him aware of his surroundings. He was in a dungeon of some sort. He yelled out a curse hoping it will be audible to wherever the death eaters where.  
"Egh! Nice way wake up." She said.   
Sirius realised that the person by his side was Hermione. Slowly everything came back to her. After they had been captured by the death eaters , there wands and portkey were taken. The Order members had all gone by the time and everyone gathered around them. Several Cruciatus and various sorts of painful hexes later, they had all disappeared locking them in with a promise that next time they will be dealt by the Dark Lord himself. Sirius had seen Hermione writhing in pain with a sound as they hit her again and again. He on the other hand was tortured mostly by Lucius who being 'family' had decided it was hos duty to set him straight and make him a 'proper Black'. "When Dark Lord is through with you two, you will be more than happy to join our side" he had said, "We cannot say the same for your friend, she will be dead before that happens."

"Mione" Sirius sat up straight ignoring his screaming muscles, 

"Are you alright?"

She sat down leaning against the wall and Sirius slid to take place beside her putting an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his side.

"Still in one piece." She said, her voice hoarse, "Though the same couldn't be said for my ear. Ever considered getting a job as banshee?" She asked a small smile on her lips.

Sirius felt awed by her strength. She had been tortured a while ago and here she was making jokes. He smiled at her fondly.

"I am too pretty for that kind of work love." He said giving her a small squeeze.

"How do we get out now?" He asked after a while. "They will be back soon." He shuddered thinking what they will do now. He would happily die instead of joining them if it came to that, but he would like to avoid that scenario unless absolutely necessary.

"I don't know. I am sorry you got struck because of me." She said she might have felt him shiver. "I am so sorry Sirius. I should have listened to Remus when he said I should not have come. I was foolish. You wouldn't have been captured of not for me." She sobbed turning her head so that it pressed in his side.

"It's not your fault kitten. Don't you dare blame yourself." He took her face in his hands and saw tears fall down her cheek. "You are the bravest and most compassionate witch I have ever met. I stayed because you have given me a reason to care for you and risk my ass for your sake. It was my decision. And if you weren't here, we couldn't have come in so easily. You helped us get in without getting caught. Don't underestimate you. You are only a person, you can't do everything." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Sirius." She was about to hug him when a pop beside her startled her. What startled her more was to see the same large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. 

"Dobby." She gasped.

"Mistress asked Dobby help heal the prisoners." He looked nervously at them.

Sirius stared at him wide eyed as he snapped his finger and the wounds visible on their bodies started healing.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione said examining her hand which was full of wounds until a moment ago. His eyes widened as he saw that someone had thanked him. It must be the first time someone had said that to the poor elf. She nudged Sirius who was eyeing his own limbs and mouthed a thank you to him.

"Um. Yeah. Thank you."

"You is strange Sir, Miss." He said.

"And you are a very good house elf Mr. Dobby." She smiled at his shocked expression. Poor him.

"Dobby can you ask my cousin , your Mistress to meet me?" Sirius said. "Tell her it is very important." He said and after a look from Hermione added "Please."

"Mistress won't talk to you. Dobby is a good elf, Dobby not disturb Mistress."

"Please Dobby." Hermione begged him.

"Dobby will ask." With that he disappeared.

"Why were you begging that elf." Sirius asked.

"Dobby is.. was a friend. He is a good elf." She smiled at the various memory they had of Dobby. How he had helped them so many times selflessly. He used to wear the clothes left by them so happily. The memory was nostalgic for her. This Dobby won't know how good a friend he was. "Even if he was just a house elf, a creature looked down by the society, he died a noble death. The death of a hero." She told him.

"Seems like too many good souls have been pulled into dark in this war." Sirius frowned.

"True." Hermione took her place beside him and together they waited for the Lady of The House, praying that she will come because she was their only hope.

Sometime passed. They had no idea to know whether it was an hour or a day or just merely minutes. They kept sitting in the dimly lit cell hoping that somehow Narcissa could come down. Hermione had a plan but it would only work if she agrees. Every rustling or even the smallest of noise made them jump. They both were scared though they won't say it but it was clear that they didn't wish to be in the presence of Voldemort.   
It was almost when they were to give up their hopes when Narcissa stepped down the stairs to the prison cell. She was wearing a teal grin robe and her straight blonde hair fell back beautifully. Hermione noticed the bulge on her stomach that she was cradling with one hand.

"Cissa." Sirius breathed hopefully.

"Sirius, what do you want?" She said. Hermione noticed the tiny creature hiding behind her to protect the mistress if need arise.

"Let us go Cissa. Come with us. We will protect you. You, Andy, Reg and me. We can all become family again." He said taking a step towards her.

Hermione was studying her face for any expression that might show her emotions but apparently Narcissa Malfoy was better than her cousins in shielding her emotions.

She let out a huff of arrogance. "You think I would volunteer to be reduced to a level where I keep company of Mudblood and treated as such." She gave a look to Hermione which was identical to when people look at dirt on their new shoes. "You are wrong dear brother."

"Mrs Malfoy." Hermione decided to add a small point to persuade the woman, "Do you wish your child to grow up surrounded by all of this?" She asked. "He will be forced to take the dark mark by his father just like his father was forced. Do you want to see him become what his father has become?" She noticed a slight change but couldn't tell of it was good or bad.  
"Whether any side wins, do you think he will have a good life? The Dark Lord will use him to torture your family. Every time Lucius fail, he will try to punish through your son. He is not short of using Cruciatus on children, you must have seen.." Narcissa held up a hand showing she had had enough. She looked like she might throw up. 

"Come with us." Sirius took over. "I promise your child and you will be safe. No one will question you." He said. Hermione added, "You don't have to fight against him. No need to fraternize with the… well… likes of me. If you don't want."

Sirius stared at her shocked but glad. He knew that his sister will not accept her blood status so easily. And find it good that Hermione didn't mind.

"I don't need your help." She said and stormed out. Dobby looked surprised at them for a while.

"Take care of her Dobby." Sirius said when she was gone.

"Mr. Black and his friend are weird. They speak ill of Dark wizard in this house." He nodded and the respect in his green eyes was visible to them.

With that the only company they had was gone, they slumped back and looked at each other.   
"Now what do we do?" Sirius asked. They had thought that if Narcissa agrees than they could leave the Manor with her help but she had refused.  
"Now we wait and strike at the exact moment." Hermione said reluctant to give up hope. She knew that 'help comes to those who ask for it'. It may not be Hogwarts but that doesn't mean she will be helped by moping. No they would helo themselves.  
So when the Death Eaters cames, kicked them and took them to their 'game room', They went quietly hoping that from their fleeing could be easier than the dungeons.  
"Here Here, look at our guests, don't they look chirpy." Lucius said from where he stood near an empty chair which looked more like throne. Behind him Narcissa stood looking away from them.  
"Lets us go Malfoy." Sirius barked out.  
"Why would I do that?" Lucius sneered at them twirling both their wands in his hand. "I am going to hand over you to Dark Lord. You and Potter had always managed to irk our Master with your dry sense of humor. It will be interesting to see how you response to his sense of humor." He looked happy at the thought of torture. Hermione noticed she wasn't the only woman studying his expression.

"But Tell us Black what did you do you do with Pettigrew?"

"Curious about your pet?" It was Sirius' time to look smug. "He is not coming back. He had to pay for hurting my family." He shrugged his shoulders.

Lucius didn't bat an eyelid for his fellow Death Eater. "Anyway he was a burden to us. Good riddance."

Hermione felt bad for the rat. He had given up his friendship with those who loved him like his own blood to be with people who were glad to have him dead. Karma was surely a force to reckon with.  
She shut out the insults thrown between Lucius and Sirius. She was well aware by now that the death eaters were too much keen to give speeches and do ceremony. They won't hurt them… yet. They like to give long humiliating speeches to their victims and she studied her surrounding from where she was kneeling on the floor her hand tied behind her back when she saw something or she thought she saw something.  
It was like the wall in front of her moved. She gasped loudly. Now aware of what it was. The spell helding her in place vanished but she still kept herself in place.   
"Do you want some attention Mudblood?" Another Death Eater asked.   
She turned to look at Sirius but he glaring daggers at the one who was moving towards her. His binds were still in place. She willed him to look at her. Almost pleading inside her head for him to look at her.  
He might have felt his eye on her and he turned. 'James' she mouthed making sure that no one could figure out. Sirius' eye widened in realisation and he looked around them but couldn't see anyone. He turned to her confused.   
"Cloak." She whispered and pointed towards her hand showing him her hands were free.  
He nodded and she saw his binds freed too.

"What were you whispering?" Crabbe asked.

"Clock." She said. "Time."

"Time for you to die, Mudblood." Lucius said.

A jet of red light hit Lucius and the wands flew out of his hand and disappeared.

"Who was that?" He angrily turned the rest of death eaters and Hermione felt glad that Bellatrix wasn't part of this group.

Another spell and they were all surrounded by huge sheild that covered them all. James took off his cloak and revealed himself and Remus.   
Remus looked miserable and placed an arm around her. "Lets go." He said.  
Sirius was about to leave when he turned to look at Narcissa and extended his hand to her.  
The Death Eaters were so busy throwing hexes at them that they didn't notice the lady of the House come forward and take his hand.  
Lucius face turned from angry to shock as the five of them disappeared from in front of them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hello Everyone. As some might have noticed that I didn't update the last chapter. As it turns out that I have an exam coming next week and therefore I won't be able to make updates until the said exam is over. As a reader, I don't like waiting for chapters since long delays between chapter updates make me lose the interest. And, I don't expect such things from my readers. Therefore, I am finishing this story. It may seem abrupt and crammed as I will put what I wanted to write in five different chapters in one single one, but I thought it as my responsibility to give everyone a proper closure as far as this story is concerned. My Apologies.
> 
> As for all the readers who adore Remus and Hermione as a couple, I will be writing and updating a new Remione fanfic from Jan 1st 2021, It will also be a time travel fanfic , however there will be Dumbledore with negative light. Another story I was working on and will be writing in the same timeline will be different from these time travel fics , will come out at the same time.
> 
> I hope everyone will like those two as well. Till then, I beg for your forgiveness and thank you for staying with this story for so long. This was my first fanfiction and the positive way everyone have accepted it, encouraged me to write more. Thanks a lot.

Hermione raised her head to look at Remus , he was holding her waist strongly as they sat in front of the maternity ward of St. Mungos. Sirius was lying in another bed of his own having fainted as soon as Lily's water broke. James was sitting on her other side, holding her hand tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him afloat. She knew she would have bruises on both her waist and hand with their grips but didn't complain. She was scared herself.

The past few months had been insane. Once they had escaped the Malfoy Manor, Dumbledore had decided that it was about time to bring the war to an end, with Narcissa's help they had easily had their hand on the diary. Lucius Malfoy was killed by Voldemort very soon since he had allowed them to flee as well as the treachery of his wife. Hermione could never forget that day.

As soon as they were back at the headquarters and Remus had hugged Sirius and ensured he was fine, he had grabbed her hand and flooed them to their cottage. Hermione knew he would be angry and was waiting for a I told you so. She had even seen him looking angrily at her several time since their rescue. However she was surprised when he hugged her tightly. It made her feel worse. She could tell the way his eyes were swollen that he had cried and it broke her heart to think that she had caused him such pain.

"I am so sorry." She had said her own eyes tearing up.

He had pulled away from the embrace and looked down at her.

"Marry me." He had said abruptly.

"What !" Hermione had surely not expected this.

"I know I don't have a ring right now and I am not on my knees. I don't even have a fancy script to say in front of you. The only thing I know is that This last twenty four have been the most miserable ones of my entire existence. And it helped me realise that I can't live without you. If something had happened to you, I would have died."

"don't say that." Hermione said.

"It is the truth. I don't want to wake up for a morning when I don't get to see your smile. I don't want to go through a day if it doesn't promises that you will be in my arms by the end of it. Hermione I didn't know the extent of my love for you until now. It was like I had lost all the air my lungs. I need you in my life. And I would have never forgive myself for not asking you. I want to Marry you Hermione Granger. I want to cherish you for the last of my life. I want to make you smile and be the reason you laugh. I want to have hoards of children and grandchildren with you. And then when we are old and wrinkled I want to be buried beside you." He finished his speech.

Hermione had looked at him incredulously, tears falling down her cheeks. She had never felt so special. It was the truth in everything he had said. She could see it in his eyes how much he loved her. How much he wanted her to say yes.

"I know I am too poor and dangerous. You will become a social pariah if you marry me. I know you will have a thousand reason to say No but I had to ask." He said mistaking her silence as her reluctance.

"Remus Lupin, you foolish foolish man. You idiot." She had said cupping his check in her hands, "I will be happiest woman of the world the day I marry you. You are everything I want. I couldn't be happier." She could the happiness in his eyes as he kissed her.

They never got to have their sweet little marriage since after that there was a huge battle. Ironically the battle took place in the graveyard in which Voldemort had regained his body in her time. Dumbledore had confounded a death eater to tell the location of the next meeting of Dumbledore and had attacked. It was a well thought out plan on Dumbledore's part. At an exact determined time, Regulus would cast the fiendfyre on the horcruxes. The destruction of the parts of his soul would not only cause pain and weaken Voldemort but make him lower his shields and in that moment Dumbledore would strike him the deathly blow. But When the time came, Dumbledore was taken by Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange who were providing cover to their master.

At the end, it was Hermione who had cast the Killing Curse on the dark lord and he had blown into pieces. Finally, a decade had came into end on May 2 , 1980. A decade full or Dark magic and terror and lost of life. The Death Eaters were rounded up and imprisoned. The Wizarding world celebrated for months. Hermione became the war heroine. It was still unsure how everyone came to know but it had become a public knowledge that Hermione had provided knowledge to weaken the Dark Lord and had given him the last blow.

Hermione waited and was elated when they were all called inside, almost the time to deliver the baby. James was shaking and Remus looked close to falling down. Sirius chose this moment to wake up. Lily held her and James tightly as she pushed her previous best friend and brother into this world. Funny that Sirius fainted as soon as he looked at the baby.

"Harry James Potter." Lily said smiling at her baby who had big green eyes and very thin black hair on his head which was plastered due to blood but she knew it will turn into a mop in few months. James and Lily announced Sirius as the dogfather and Hermione as the godmother.

As Sirius decided to take a family picture of them, Hermione's found her hand against her own stomach. She had tested herself just the previous day and knew she was pregnant. When Remus took Harry in his arms , cooing at the baby , she knew he would make an amazing father. She couldn't wait to tell him and she would tell him that very night. After all she was getting married in three days.

FIVE YEARS LATER

In hindsight, Hermione Granger would have never thought herself to be so fortunate in life. She vaguely remembered her past life now. It would have done her no good to dwell on past. There was nothing in her home to remind her of the life before she had stumbled in the Lunarville except from just one picture of the Golden Trio of their Christmas in Grimmauld Place.

The arm around her pulled her closer as her buried his face in her neck. Hermione slowly turned under his arm so that she was facing him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Hermione curled her fingers in his brown hair. He looked younger than his age. With painless full moons and his family with him, Remus Lupin hadn't suffered. And being with him Hermione had been in her own little paradise.

Hermione smiled as she saw her husband mumble in his sleep. She was happy. She was content in her life. She had everything in her life she could hope for. They had a lovely family, some amazing friends, a beautiful house and enough money to live their lives comfortably. Hermione had her funds she had brought from her time. She had tried to return it to James but he had said that the money he had was still in his vault and hence what she had belonged to him. Moreover, the Wolfsbane had been patent to her name and that had made her very rich. She and Remus owned bookshops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead. It gave huge returns. They were considering opening branches in other wizarding villages. Suffice to say, they had everything anyone could ask for.

A hand moving on her back under her top made her giggle.

"Morning love." He said , though his voice was still sleepy.

"Morning to you too." She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Looked like you were thinking something." He asked. He had woken up several morning , with her upset over people she sometimes dreamt about.

"Just how happy I am. It is perfect. I have you, our babies, our friends. This life is perfect."

"I couldn't agree more." He mumbled against her lips. Just then, their wands buzzed around them and they separated just in time as their door burst open.

There stood a boy, four year older , holding the hand of his twin sister. Both the children had their father's hair and Hermione was ever so thankful for it. Oberon had her eyes while Cressy had her father's.

"Momma. Daddy. Happy Christmas." She mumbled as she jumped into the bed and snuggled into her father's chest and her brother took his place in his mother's lap. Hermione chuckled. It always took her an hour to wake them up and the little imps were already awake for their presents today.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." He said kissing her hair.

"Can we go see our presents Momma?" Obby asked.

"Why don't you and Cressy go down and wait, we will come in few minutes?"

Hermione and Remus along with Cressy and Obby flooed to the Potter Manor were they were to celebrate the Christmas party.

"Uncle Padfoot." Cressy ran and jumped on her uncle and continued the same treatment with her Uncle Prongs , Uncle Reg and Uncle Sev. Obby was little shy and Aunt Lily was her favourite. The adults watched as Harry, Draco, Cressy , Obby , Zinnia and Synthia played quidditch on their toy broomstick with Sirius. Zinnia was Harry's sister and Hermione's and Remus' god daughter. Synthia was the daugher of Severus and Gracia, a medi witch from America. She was the best woman for him who had ignored his past and accepted Severus for the man he was. Being with her had brought out the best in him. He had soon found an acceptance in the society and turned into a lovely man. Hermione could never forget his expression when they had made him godfather of Cressida along with Sirius. She was unique in that aspect that she had two godfathers and no godmother. Oberon had James and Lily as godparents.

Everything was as they were supposed to be. The families were together. Sirius and Narcissa had moved into the Grimmauld Place where they raised Draco. Regulus lived on an island with his wife. He had married a muggle born witch Julie Hunter and had just had their son Perseus.


End file.
